How hate and love combine
by ILikePinkStuff
Summary: WWE diva Jennifer Armstrong has never socialized with John Cena for the past 10 years she's wrestled. When they talk for the first time, its hate at first sight. They're always at each other and constantly fighting. What happens when this relationship becomes a love-hate friendship? Will it turn into more? Follow Jennifer and John on their path to love! John Cena/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! This is my substitute story for Its just part of the industry. Like I said, that one didn't work out so well. So, I started this one! This is goin to be a different version of the Aj and John Cena storyline. Hope you like it!**

* * *

As Jennifer Armstrong walked backstage with the Womans Champion belt around her waist, she walked towards AJ's office. Jennifer has been Womans champion for almost a year now. At Hell in a Cell next Sunday, if she retains her title against Natayla, it will be one year she's had it since she won at the last HIAC against Beth Phoniex. Thinking about the match, she walked in the GMs office. Jennifer has been called here for a "mini meeting" as the crew member told her. When Jen saw Aj with tears in her eyes, she could tell this wasn't a business meeting.

"Aj, whats wrong?" the blonde walked in and sat down next to her bestfriend.

"Jen, I lost my job." She hysterically cried in her hands.

"what! What happened!"

Aj looked up and said "Today I had a meeting with board. They told me im forced to... Resign. They told me Vickie turned me in about hurting her physically and for harrasing her."

The womens champion rubbed Ajs back and said "That old saggy bitch."

Aj laughed at her bestfriends comment and hugged her as she did. The gm then sighed and said "im going to miss job."

"dont worry, you'll get your job back. Without you, I guarentee the ratings will go down." Jen giave Aj one last squeeze and got up. "I gotta go get ready for the show. If you have any problems with Vickie, let me know." the blonde flashed a smile and walked out and down the hall. When she made her way to her dressing room she shared with her boyfriend, Cm Punk. When she heard his manager Paul Heyman talking, she groaned and turned the handle. When she walked in, the men stopped and looked at her. Punk nugged Paul and gave him the look to get out.

Paul nodded his head and walked out, closing the door behind him. Jennifer walked over to the couch and crashed into it. Punk sat down in the other chair and said "where did you go? I tried calling you and you didnt answer!" harshly to his girlfriend. Punk and Jen have been dating for a year and a half. At first, it went great. They were inlove and the happiest couple backstage. When Punk won his championship, it was even better. then, Jen won her title. After that, people called them "The Power couple".

They've had a strong relationship for a while, untill this summer. Punk started changing when his fued with Daniel Bryan and Kane began. His anger wasn't that bad at first. Jen noticed he was a little irratated more often, but nothing she couldn't handle. Then, he started a little thing with Aj. Thats when the arguments started. Even though it was just a storyline, it still bothered Jen. When she accused Punk of cheating, he and Aj denied it. They never broke up, though. When Jennifer and Punk stopped fighting about that, the John Cena and Cm Punk fued started. Thats when Paul came into the picture and Punk changed completely. To this day, he's still that way. All Jen's friends tell her to dump him, but she just says "I can handle it." Or "he's just stressed."But she knew she couldn't handle it. She can't handle having the last year and a half of their relationship go down the drain. She loved him, but she didnt know if he did.

"I was in Aj's office.. She had to talk to me." She said softly, trying not to make him mad.

"And couldn't tell me! I was worried sick, and you didn't give a damn!" he said angrily. At this point, he just wanted to point her out. He was a bully to her.

"I know, im sorry. I should have called you."

"damn right! Dont ever do It again!" He got up and walked over to the table and grabbed a water. He sat down and went onto his phone.

After staring at him, Jen got up and walked over towards him. He looked up and put down his phone. He held out his arms and Jen said on his lap. She put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her body.

"What happened to us, Phil?" she fiddled with his hand as it rubbed up and down her thigh.

"I don't know Jennyboo, what happened to the old days." He kissed her head and she smiled. Even though Phil was a total ass sometimes, he still had his sweet moments. this is exactly why she was still inlove with him. Somehow, they never seemed to last though.

Jen kissed his cheek and went to get up. As soon as her butt lifted from his left, Punk quickly grabbed her and sat her back down. His lips connected with her's and stayed that way for a couple minutes. Their makeout session was stopped and ended with a soft peck. They smiled and Jen got up and walked into the bathroom to get changed. Soon, she came out in her ring gear, which was a pink sparkly bikini-type top that stopped right above her ribs and white short-shorts with a neon green belt that showed off her abbs. She topped off the outfit with neon pink Adidas high-tops and curled hair. She grabbed her title belt and her phone and kissed Phil one more time. She walked out of the room and walked backstage, ready for Raw to start.

* * *

**Like it? Im sorry about for having to stop the other story. Also, sorry for updating so late. Cheering and school has taken up a lot of time. Oh, and I have no idea when i'll be able to update. Im sure it will be soon, but Hurricane Sandy is hitting exactly where I live. So I might loose power. Anyway, hope you are enjoying it! (;**


	2. Chapter 2

*during Raw*

As Jen watched Aj and Vickie's segment, she was furious. The old hag was treating Aj like scum, and she was sick of it. She grabbed her belt and walked to gorilla position. Even though this wasnt part of the segment, she didnt care. She signaled the audio crew to sound her music. "Im Just sayin'" by Karmin balsted through the arena. The blonde marched down the ramp with a disguisted look on her face. She walked to the commentary booth and grabbed mic, her eyes not leaving vickie. she climed through the ropes and walked over to her bestfriend.

"Oh look who it is, Aj's sidekick. Just in time to save your bestfriend huh? She wouldnt of survived without you." She evily laughed as Jen sucked her teeth and put the mic up to her lips.

"Listen you meat headed elderly" she paused as she licked her lips and the crowd cheered. "I came out here to confront you. You had to complain to the board for no reason. And now Aj lost het job. What the hell is wrong with you!"

Vickie evily grinned and said "oh I had a reason. And that reason ... Because she's having an affair!" She paused as the audience said "ohhh!"

"with... John Cena!" The crowd cheered and some boo'd. Jennifer looked st Aj in shock as she shook her head. Not knowing what to say, she turned and started to walk out of the ring. Suddenly, John Cenas music blasted on. Jen looked up at the man walking down the ramp. He angrily slid into the ring and took Jens microphone.

"Vickie, It was a business dinner. Nothing more, nothing less. There is no affair"

Pissed, Jen grabbed the mic back and said "Correct if im wrong, but I was using this mic."

He grabbed it again and said "I was borrowing it."

The two arugued amongst themselves while Vickie stood there annoyed. Finally, she had enough and yelled "Excuse me!" into the microphone. The two stopped and looked at her.

"now that im incharge, im not going to have you two fight all the time! You guys are going to have to work out your problems!"

"pssht, us having problems? We get along perfectly fine!" Jen and said together, deniying what she said. They looked at eachother annoyed.

"Its obvious you do. To help you guys bond, tonights main event will be a mixed tag team match. It will be Eve and Miz" she paused and evily smiled. "Vs Jennifer and John Cena!"

"WHAT!" the two yelled over the crowd cheering. "You cant do that! Vickie!" The two said as Vickie climbed out if the ring. Once the woman walked out the entrance, John and Jen looked at eachother angrily. They had a stare down before Jen climed through the ropes and walked up the ramp. John soon followed.

* * *

**Half an hour later, 20 minutes untill her match**

Jen walked to her room and walked in. Her boyfriend wasn't in there. Relieved, she sat on the couch and grabbed her phone. while searching twitter, a knock came on the door. She got up and answered it To find Matt Striker and the cameras. Realizing it was an interview, she smiled unamused.

"Hey Jen, is it okay that I ask a couple questions?" Matt said into the microphone.

"sure Matt. Ask away"

"so how do is it feel being a partner to your boyfriend, CM Punk's, enemy?"

she slid her hands into her pockets and said "Well, John being his enemy doesnt really bother me. What bothers me is that his ego, thinking that he is better than everyone else, when he's not."

Suddely, John himself walked up to Jen and laughed unamused. "Really Jen? Cut the crap, what is your problem with me? We've been in the same business for 10 years And we havent talked not once. Whats so terrible about me?"

Realizing this was no longer an interview, Matt queitly backed away but the camera stayed.

"My problem, John, is that you made my bestfriend loose her joh that she loved. Even if you didnt have an affair, she still lost it. And your more worried about your reprutation than getting her job back."

"hey! Im care about her job as much as you do! And its not like i can do anything! Vickie has Vince wrapped around her finger. Ive tried!"

she grunted annoyed. "Whatever, just go get ready for our match. Screw me over and ill kick your ass." She walked off down the hall. John looked at her walk. he sighed and walked off the other direction.

* * *

*main event*

As the video of the disscusion earlier that night that caused this match played as a promo, John and Jen waited in gorilla position. They havent since the interview. Not knowing who was going to win the match, the two were anxious. Eve and Miz were already out in the ring. Finally what seemed like hours, Johns music blasted. Heran out and did his entrance. Jen rolled her eyes as he pumped up the crowd. then, her music came on. She skipped out with her Rise Above Cancer that was stopped above her belly button. Her belt covered majority of her stomach. She did her signature entrance move, which was her blowing kiss to the crowd. She ran down the ring while slapping hands with fans. She slid into the ring at got onto the turnbuckles. She blew another kiss to the audience. After cheering the crowd the crowd, she gave Eve and Miz a dirty look. She handed the ref her belt and looked at John. He slipped his shirt Rise Above Cancer off and threw it to the crowd. He smirked as the crowd cheered.

"Oh really?" Jen said to John. she shrugged and took off her shirt, which had her sparkly bikini- type top underneath. She smirked proud as the crowd screamed as loud as they did for John. She threw it and got outside the ring. She watched while Miz and John started off the match. For about 10 minites, they threw punches, dropkicks, and a couple clothelines. Eve and Jen yelled at their partners to win. Finally, both men were down. They crowd cheered as the men crawled to their corners to tag their partner.

"Come on John!" she yelled as she jumped up and down and reachef to her partner. As Miz tagged Eve, John tagged Jen. The divas ran into the ring and Jen quickly got the upperhand by jumping on her oppenent and attacking her. After being forced to get off of Eve, Jen got up and threw her into her corner with Her back slamming into the turnbuckles. repeatly, Jen kicked Eve in her stomach. After counting to 3, the ref pulled Jen away and told her to back off. The ref and diva argued while Miz attacked John from behind. Jen noticed and seprated the fight. Eve took advantage and rolled up Jen in a pin. Jen quickly rolled out of it so Eve was pinned. After getting the 3 count, the bell rung and the ref threw up her hand in victory. As her music played, Jen looked at john who was sitting against the turnbuckled holding his stomach. She ran over to him and checked to see if he was okay.

Even though she didnt like him, she still cared about his health. It turns out while Miz was attacking him, he was slammed into the corner of the steps. The corner went into the stomach. Fortunatly, it didnt cut him. But a big bruise was already forming. She helped him up and walked him out of the ring. she put his arm over her shoulder and held his back. The crowd clapped as they walked up the ramp.

* * *

**liking it? hope you are(: next chapter will be what happens backstage and stuff. Read on!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jen walked backstage with Johns arm still around her shoulder. She walked him to the medical room. they walked in and she layed him on the table. He groaned in pain as the trainer touched his stomach. Jen sat in the table next to his and quietly watched. After he looked at the bruise, the trainer put bag of ice on Johns stomach and took Jen out of the room.

"Okay, so whats wrong with him?" She crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the wall as they talked.

"he bruised his ribs, nothing major. He needs to rest for a couple days so he doesnt injure himself anymore. No wrestling untill next Monday, and keep ice on it." He wrote down on his note pad as he talked. He ripped of the page and handed it to the blonde. "Heres a prescription for a pain killer."

she looked at it then looked at the trainer confused. "Why are you giving this to me?"

He slipped his pen into his shirt pocket and said "because your going to look after him while hes on bed rest."

"me? Why me! Isnt there other people who can do it!" She disagreed With him.

"there is, but your going to. No ifs ands or buts. Now, take him to the hotel while hes still awake." He opened the door and brought out a wheel chair.

"a wheel chair! Seriously!" She thought it was riduculous that he had to be wheeled around.

The doctor carefuly put John in the chair and wheeled him to Jen. "you dont want to carry him do you?"

"no" she mumbled as she took the chair and walked out. She groaned as she started pushing him. "Your... So... Heavy!" She said in the middle of deep breaths.

"its all muscle hunny." John said proud.

"uggh!" she finally reached her dressing room and opened the door. She heard the shower on, so she assumed it was phil. "Ill be right back" she walked into the bathroom and told Phil she would be at the hotel. She didnt explain why, she would call him later. She grabbed her stuff and wheeled John to the entrance where she parked her rental. She helped John in the car and put her stuff in the back. She climed in and started the car.

* * *

**hours later**

It was now about 12 am, and Jen was exhauseted. She had to help John all through the hotel, un pack her stuff, unpack Johns stuff, and get dinner. at this point, he was sleeping and Jen was getting a shower. After washing her body, she turned off the shower and stepped out. She wrapped a towel around her and looked for her pajamas she out on the counter. Realizing she left them on her bed in the room, she whispered "shit!" To herself. Thinking John was still sleeping, she slowly opened the bathroom door and walked into the room. Suddenly, John said "its about time"

It turns out it scared her. She gasped and almost dropped her towel, but caught it. She looked at John and said "John! What the hell! Your scared the shit outa me!"

he laughed and said "sorry" sarcastically. She rolled her eyes dramatically and grabbed her clothes. She walked into the beathroom while John continued laughing. She shouted "Its not funny!"

"yeah it is!" He continued laughing while holding his stomach. A minute later, Jen walked out with a big Pink by Victoria Secret shirt on that covered half her but. The other part was covered with red Phillies shorts that had "Victorino" on the butt. Sure, they were really short, but it was she wore to bed all the time. She wasnt trying to show off her ass or anything. Her hair was tied in a bun in the top of her head. She took of her make up and walked over to her bed, which in fact was right next to Johns.

She picked up the phone and texted Phil back saying "Goodnight. Love you too." She had already told him that she was staying with John for a couple days. He wasnt exactly happy with her sharing a room with his enemy, especially since he knew what she wore to bed. But he understood why she was doing it.

Jen climned underneath her covers and snuggled with the soft teddybear that her younger sister that was 14 now gave her 10 years ago when she started WWE. She gave it to her on the night she debuted As good luck charm. To this day, she brings it with her when she travels. Kaylie being her only sibling, it was very special to her.

"hows your stomach?" She asked her roomate while she layed on her side facing him.

"its been better. Hows yours?" He smirked at his "joke"

"dont be a smartass" she rolled her eyes as he chuckled.

he stopped and looked at her. "stop doing that." He said.

"doing what?" She said with an attitude.

"rolling your eyes. Its not cute."

She looked at him annnoyed and rolled over so she wasnt facing him. "do I care if you think its cute or not?"

"Fine, whatever, dont take my advice." he said snappy.

"fine." She closed her eyes and thought about stuff.

The room became so silent that you could hear a pin drop. It was like this for about 10 minutes. Jen was just about to drift off to a deep sleep when John started snooring. Her eyes opened and she groaned. She tried to ignore it, but it was too loud.

Sh tried covering her ears with the pillow, but it ddnt work. Finally, she gave up and walked over to Johns bed. She shook him to wake him up, and that didnt work Either. She covered his mouth with a pillow, and he stopped snooring.

"Ahh" she smiled relieved. She took off the pillow, and walked back to her bed. Bedore john coulld start snooring again, she fell asleep.

* * *

**yay! liking it? Review it! **

**Also, From Friday to Sunday ill be at the Poconoes on Vacation. I dont know if ill get wifi, so if I dont update, thats why. If I do ill try to fit in a chapter! Thanks for reading3**


	4. Chapter 4

**7 am**

Jen woke up to her phone alarm she had set. She opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. once her eyes were focused, she looked over to see John still sleeping. She smiled slightly to see her sleeping so calm. Even though she hated him, she had to admit he was adorable when he slept. She got up and walked into the bathroom to pee.

today she had to model at the Victoria Secret Angels show. Even though wrestling was her number 1 job, she does a little bit of modeling as well. This year, she was asked to model for the fashion show. She brished her teeth and chenged into skinnyjeans and a grey and pink Victoria Secret sweatshirt. she slipped on a white pair of uggs and brushed her hair. She didnt do makeup or anythin because that would be done at the show. Jen walked out of the bathroom and shook John to wake him up. He didnt wake up, so she took a pillow and hit him several times. Once he wokeup, she stopped and smiled innocently.

"get dressed" she took out her phone and dialed Phils number.

"why? Where are we going" he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, trying not to hurt his stomach.

"your going to stay with Zack Ryder while I go to my show" she tapped her foot as the phone rang.

"what show?" He got up and walked into the bathroom. he kept the door slightly open so he could hear her.

"Victoria Secret Angels" she hung up the phone when it went to voice mail.

"ooo! I wanna go!" He fastly walked out while zipperin his pant zipper.

"you cant, the doctor said you have to rest."

"please! My stomach feels better, I just wanna go look at the models! Please Jen!" He begged like a little kid.

"no John. even if you went, youd sit alone. Your better off staying." Jen walked over to her bed and got her purse and keys.

John took out his phone and texted his friends Adam Copeland amd Randy Orton. about 30 seconds later, they both texted him back.

"Adam and Randy wanna go. Ill get tickets there, just drive us please!" he slipped on a shirt and shoes.

she sighed and said "fine. You owe me." Jen opened the door and walked out. John smirked and followed her out.

* * *

They finally arrived at the show after a half hour of driving. John, Adam, Randy, and Jen walked into the building.

"okay, I gotta get ready backstage. Here are 3 front row tickets. Please behave, and try not to get kicked out." she handed the men their tickets and walked over to one of the men who managed the shows. He walked Jen backstage and she got ready.

About an hour later, the show started. Jen was almost ready, she just had to get changed. Her hair was in soft curls, and her makeup was stunning. It consisted of foundation, gold eyeshadow, mascara, pink bush, and pink lipgloss. her first section she would model for would be lingere. She quickly got dressed and checked herself in the mirror. Before getting in line to walk, she took a picture of herself and put it on twitter. the caption said "Ready for Victoria Secrets Fashion Show. Make sure you watch, ill be modeling!" she put down her phone and got in line.

Jen could feel butterflies in her stomach, she was nervous. It was her first Victoria Secret show live on television, and she felt insecure. All the models were so beautiful, she wasnt sure she fit in. The models walked in and out of the curtian, and soon enough, she was up. Jen took a deep breath and walked out with a smile on her face. When the crowd roared at her entrance, she felt confident. She was wearing a red lace bra and matching underwear. The red undergarments complimented her tan skin. Her flat stomach was tone and shown off well. Her outfit was finished off with a geoegous pair of red stilletoes that had jewels on the toes. About halfway down the runway, she looked over to the boys that came over with her, which was practically drooling. She smiled and winked at them. She continued walking and stopped at the end to pose. She blew a kiss to the audience and walked back up the runway.

when she walked through the curtain, She sighed in relief and walked over to her makeup table. She sat down and picked up her phone. expecting a call or text from phil, she unlocked it and looked at her messages. when she didnt find any messages or missed calls, Jen put down her phone dissapointed. She hasnt heard from Phil since last night.

Her stylist soon came and worked on her for her next walk. Jen did the rest of the show worried about her boyfriend.

* * *

I know, I know. It was a short chapter. Im sorry guys): but I had to update, and there wasnt any wifi in the poconoes. so yeah, see ya next time!(:


	5. Chapter 5

**later after the show, 10 pm**

After the show earlier, Jen dropped off the boys and went back to her hotel room. John was okay now, he didnt her to stay with him. When she arrived at the hotel, she didnt find Punk there, which worried her even more.

She tried calling him several times, just to find his phone was off. This wasnt normal for Phil to do. It was always the other way around, with Punk always wondering where Jen is and him calling her but her not answering.

She fell asleep on the couch waiting for him to come back with her phone next to her incase he called. Jen woke up to the door opening. when she opened her eyes, she became relieved to find Phil standing in it. When he saw Jen laying on the couch, he slowly closed the door and tiptoed into the room. She got up and said "Where the hell were you!"

"out with friends" he put down his keys and slipped off his jacket. He walked over to Jen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"for a day? I dont think so Punk. Tell me Where you were." she put her hands on his chest and looked at him

"im not lying Jen! We were catching up and I lost track of time. I promise babe." He leant down and kissed his girlfriend.

"well, please call me next time. I was worried sick." She smiled and kissed him again.

When they stopped the kiss, he smiled and said "feels horrible, doesn't it?"

Jen looked at her boyfriend confused and said "what do you mean?"

he chuckled and said "It doesnt feel nice not knowing where your boyfriend or girlfriend is. I mean, I would know."

Jen disconnected the hug and laughed unamused. "Oh, so this turned into my mistakes now? What happened to you being the one who didnt come home for a DAY!"

"Listen, I understand that you wanted to know where I was, but you dont have to be so naggy about it." He plopped on the couch and out his feet on the coffee table.

"Naggy? You just called me naggy! Im so sorry for wanting to know where you are. for all I know you could be cheating on me with some girl. I mean, its not the first time..." Jen walked over to the couch and got her phone.

"Ohhh please dont start with the 'me cheating on you with Aj' bullshit. I had to hear about it for 3 months, dont bring it up."

"oh but why wouldnt you cheat on me? I mean, you treat me like im not good enough. There are pleanty of divas backstage that you can fuck" Jen could feel tears burn the back of her eyes. She hated these kind of fights. They werent like the little arguments they often had.

"Jen, now your just being ridiculous. You know I wouldnt cheat on you! Its not like I could anyway, your always up in my buisness." he shouted across the room.

as tears rolled down her face, she quietly said "if thats how you feel, than ill just leave .." She slipped on her uggs and took her phone. She walked out while Phil said "babe dont leave!" She slammed the door and walked into the hall.

Jen thought of where she could stay. It was now 11 and most of the roster was at a party. Jen was invited, but she stayed home to wait for Phil. She kept thinking about where she could stay, but she could only think of one superstar that stayed; John Cena. She sighed and walked to his room. While walking, Jennifer replayed the fight over and over in her head. the more she thought about it, the more tears came. She didnt even care about wipin them away, she knew she wasnt going anywhere special.

When she reached Johns room, Jen knocked in the door. About a minute later, John opened the door and saw her. He had a worried look on her face and said "Jen? are you okay?"

she shook he head and said "do you mind if I stay here tonight? Ill explain later.."

she looked at her concerned and opened the door for her walk in. he closed the door and walked infront of Jen, who was sitting in the edge if the bed looking down at the floor. Tears kept flowing. Finally she looked up at him. He opened uo his arms for her to go in. She got uo and wrapped her arms around him. He rubbed her back as she cried in his chest. This was their first friendly moment ever.

"Me and Punk got into a fight..." she was able to say in between her cries. John stopped rubbing her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Did you guys...you know... Break up..." He wasnt trying to make her cry more, but he was curious.

Jen lifted up her head and looked at John while sniffling. "No..." she rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on her head. They just stood there hugging eachother silently for about 5 minutes. Finally they broke the hug and Jen wiped the tears off her face.

"Shit!" She said realizing she forgot to bring pajamas. she wasnt comfortable in skinny jeans and a sweatshirt.

"what?" John asked sitting on his bed.

"I forgot to grab pjs." she sat dissapointed on her bed.

He got up and opened his suitcase. He pulled out one of his green John Cena shirts he wears in the ring and a pair of his basketball shorts. He handed it to her to wear to bed.

"these are ... Clean right?" She asked while hesitantly taking the clothes.

"hey, im not a slob."

She chuckled and said "thankyou" she walked into the bathroom and got changed into the clothing. Jen walked out a minute later. The shirt fit her like a dress, so she didnt put on the shorts. Even though a little part of her butt stuck out, she didnt care. She tied her hair into a pony tail at the top of her head. She climbed under the covers and fixed her pillow so it was comfortable.

The blonde was about to sleep, but then she noticed that she didnt have her bear she always slept with. Without it, she didnt feel safe or secure. Youd probably say that shes too old to act like that, but its a safety kind of thing for her. And when she didnt have it with her, shed have Phil to cuddle with. She was screwed. She looked over at John who looked like he was sleeping. She quietly got up and turned off the light. Then she walked over Johns bed.

Jen gentily shook him untill he opened his eyes. She smiled and said "Do you mind if I sleep with you? I left my stuff animal I sleep with in my room and I dont wanna go get it. With out it, I dont feel comfortable sleeping away from home. If you dont want me to, its okay."

He softly chuckled and moved over to make room for the girl. He patted the space next to him to gesturd her to lay there. She smiled and climbed under the covers. She slept on her side so she wasnt facing him.

She slightly smiled when he drapped his arm over her hip and moved closer to her so that their bodies were close together. She fell asleep in her 'enemies' bed.

* * *

Hope your liking it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday**

* * *

it has been nearly a week since Jen and Punks fight, and a lot has changed. They've seen eachother personally once or twice, only to move to a different Hotel. in public when they're together, they act perfectly fine. They didnt want the fight or their 'breakup' to be released yet, they have to talk to Vince about it. They didnt officialy end their relationship, but they tecnatically did. They treat eachother like strangers; barely talking, not sticking together.

John and Jen have formed Some sort of bond. Its not like a friendship, but its not hating eachother. Its like a love-hate relationship. After spending the night with John, they've become closer. They still argue and all, like a brother and sister would.

Tonight was Raw, and Jen and Phil have a meeting with Vince to talk about their breakup. There are rumors going around the media about it, though. A lot of people are thinking that tonight will be the night they 'reveal' the story. Truth is, there really isnt a story. The relationship just hasnt worked out, thats all. But Jen is sure that people will go all out about It. All Phil and jen can do is wait for what Vince says.

* * *

Its now 8:00, and Jen and Phil just got out of the meeting. Mr. McMahon said that Jen will go out and tell everyone that the rumors are true. Nothing special.

The womans champ walked backstage with a big crop top that hung off her shoulders. It cut off half way down her stomach and had a giant mustache on it. She paired the top with a pair if jean bootie shorts and neon pink sneakers. Her hair was curled like always and had on her norma makeup look. she had her title drapped over her shoulder. Her segment was first and she just wanted to get it over with.

Jennifer walked over to gorilla and waited for her music. she heard Josh Matthews announce her name and she skipped out the entrance. She stopped and did her signature entrance by blowing a kiss to the crowd. She smiled when the audience roared over her. She walked down to the ring and took a mic. She smiled and looked around while waiting for it to get quiet.

"So, theres been rumors going around that me and CM Punk broke up." She paused for a second and said "and those rumors are unfortunatly true." The blonde laughed when the crowd cheered. Since Punk turned Heel, they havent exactly been fans of him.

"we just had problems with our relationship, and unfortunatly, they were problems we couldnt resolve. we both agreed to end it. so thats my answer to your questions. If you have any more questions, write them down! Thanks guys!" She put the microphone down the mic and blew a kiss to the crowd. She walked out of the ring and backstage.

About a half hour went by and Jen was walking around backstage. She was lookin for John so that she could thank him. When she spent the night in his room, that was last time she talked to him. That morning he was in the shower and she had to leave. She hasnt fit anytime to talk to him, except when he walked her out of the room into the hallway after he got out of the shower. All they said was bye. Jen knew he was backstage, he never missed Raw. Finally, she found him getting a bottle of water.

she walked up to him and said "Hey John. Can we talk?" He nodded and they walked further down the hall to talk. She didnt want anyone to find out about their little sleepover because she new that would just be trouble. Little did they know that a camera was recording them from down the hall.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay in your hotel room last week. I was just lonely and I needed someone.

John smiled and said "its not a big deal. It was nice to be able to spend time with you."

Jen giggled and hugged him. "I gotta go, just dont let anyone know about this? I dont want to start any touble..."

John nodded in agreement and put his arm around her waist. They walked down the hall to catering.

* * *

**an hour later**

Jen was in her dressing room fixing her makeup. She had the tv on that had Raw on it. It was always nice to know whats going on around here. When Vickie came out, Jen groaned. She hated her voice. It sounded like a cat getting run over. Suddenley, she heard her say "Can I have Jennifer come out please?" Confused, Jen looked at the tv. When Vickie repeated "Come on Jen, dont hide. I have to talk to you."

Jen walked to gorilla and entered the arena when her music played. The blonde walked down the ramp confused. When Vickie started to smile evily, Jen knew something bad was about to happen. She got in the ring and stood infront of Vickie. She put the microphone up to her lips and said "You needed to talk to me?"

Vickie laughed and said "dont act so innocent Jennifer. You know exactly what this about."

Jen loooed at the crowd and then back at Vickie. "Actually, Vickie, I dont."

Vickie rolled her eyes and said "fine, ill explain it to you." she started to walk around the blonde while saying "Last week, Aj Lee resigned from her job as GM because she was having an affair aith John Cena-"

Jen immediatly interupted her by saying "No she didnt."

Vickie stopped walking and stood infront of her. "your right, Jen. She didnt." she smiled evily and said "YOU did!"

the crowd cheered as Jen snapoed saying "WHAT! Come on Vickie, your bein ridiculous. John Cena? We dont even get along! You even said it yourself!"

"thats not why you said in the video I have"

Jen laughed sarcastlically and said "okay Vickie, lets see the video."

The two women turned to the titaron as it played the video of Jen and johns converstaion earlier. Jen was surprised to see that someone was recording. She regreted telling him not to tell anyone. That made it more suspicious.

when the video ended with the two walked down the hall with John wrapped around her waist, the crowd roared and Jen sucked her teeth. She clapped unamused and said "Congratulations Sherlock! You just showed the world a video of me thanking someone! That proved absolutly NOTHING."

Vickie laughed and said "oh, but it doesnt end there. I have footage of the hall came infront of Johns hotel room the night yoou were thanking him for." she pointed back to the screen which showed Jen walking up to Johns room.

Unfortunatly, the camera didnt show Jen crying. Also, this video didnt have audio. When Jen walked into Johns room, the crowd cheered again. Man, were they vocal.

"Then, heres a tape of you leaving a few hours later."

Immediatly, a video of Jen walking out of his room came on. She rubbed her face frustrated when she saw her only in Johns shirt and him only in a towel around his waist. How could she be so stupid? even though she didnt do anything wrong, she had to be careful around Vickie. That bitch will do anything to get her fired.

When the ended, Vickie turned to Jen and smirked evily.

"What were you doing at John Cenas hotel room at 11 at night? More importantly, what were you and him doing behind a closed door? I mean, everyone in the hotel that night was at a party, except you and John."

Jen looked at her pissed and said "I walked to his room after a fight with Punk. He was comforting me while I was crying, like any other good person would."

"Oh, speaking of Punk, you said you split because of problems? Did he find out about you sneaking out at midnight to Johns room for him to _comfort _you. Did he figure out that you were cheatin-"

"What happened between me and Punk in NONE of your god damn buisness! And there is no affair between me and John! There never has and I doubt there we ever will be! You think your so smart trying to get me fired by using this theory that me and John are having an affair, but your not. Your just dumb for even trying! Now do us all a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jen snapped at her new boss. She didnt want to here any more nonscense about this dumb rumor she created.

Vickie took a step back and looked at Jen in disgust. The crowd cheered for Jen. Vickie then said "who do you think your talking to like that! Im your boss Jennifer! And if you think you can go around talking to my workers and ME like that, you can leave!"

Jen laughed and started to walk out of the ring, leaving behind Vickie. She was done with this shit. She walked up the ramp ignoring Vickies request to stop. Then she stopped about half way when John came out. His music didnt play, but the crowd cheered for him anyway. He walked over to Jen and told her "Lets go. Just ignore her." without the mic. They walked and were about to walk backstage, but stopped when Vickie said "Stop or Jen will be fired!"

They turned around and looked at her. She smiled evily and said "Since you cant listen to me, listen to this. Tonight's main event will be John Cena vs CM Punk, and the winner will determine Jens fate." The blonde and John looked at her confuesed as she smiled pleasently.

"If John wins, you'll still have your job. But if Punk wins... You'll be forced to resign and give up your championship. Get ready John, your match is up next!" The crowd cheered as Jen gave a worried look to John. She wasnt not confident that John would win, shes sure he will. But in the WWE, anything can happen.

Jen shook her head and walked to the entrance. "Oh Jen, one more thing..." Jen and John turned around while she did John's catch phrase with the her hand moment too. "You can't see me!" She mocked the man.

Jen was about to charge at her, but John stopped her and held her back. "Its not worth it." He said as he held the pissed off woman. Her and John walked backstage as she lauged like a witch at her own joke.

* * *

are my chapters too long? This one was.. Sorry. I wanted to end it like that though. tell me in the reviews if they are! Also, follow and favorite it! See ya next time.(:


	7. Chapter 7

_Ladies and gentlemen, this match is a career match! If CM Punk wins, Jen will be forced to resign. If John Cena wins, she'll keep her job! Introducing first from Chicago, Illinos, hes_ the_ WWE champion .. C...M...Punk!_

Punks music blasted through the arena, along with boo's and cheers from the crowd. He walked out and down the rap while Paul Heyman followed, holding up the championship. Hes such a wanna be.

Then, John Cena was announced. He ran out and saluted to the crowd. He ran down to the ring and slid in as the crowd cheered him on.

Finally, it was time to Jen to come out. She came out nervous. She didnt do her kiss or anything, just walked out with her championship belt aroundher waist. She walked over to where John is. she stood on the curtain and whispererd "Win this for me. I know you can. Please John." in his ear.

John nodded and smiled confident. As he threw his shirt off and the match started, Jen sat in the chair at commentary and observed. She was so scared she was gonna loose her job. Everyone once in a while during the match, Phil looked at her. When he became distracted, John took advantage and tried to do the AA.

During the match. There were a lot of close calls. It was back and forth. When both guys were down, Jen yelled "Come on John." She got up to where he layed and made sure he was okay. She wasnt trying to be selfish, but John had to win this. Finally, John did the AA on Punk and got the 3 count.

Jen jumped up and ran into the ring. She leaped into Johns arms and hung on to him grateful. "Thank you" she said in his ear over the crowds' cheers and his music. He put her down and she walked out of the ring. She ran up the ramp and into backstage.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning and Jen was laying on her bed on her laptop. She was looking through twitter, all her mentions were so sweet. That added on to her happiness. She was so haooy she still had her job. She was so frateful for John. But the whole Vickie situation pissed her off. Why would she sleep with someone she just talked to literaly last week?

She shut her laptop in frustration and checked her phone. It was 10 am, and she had nothing to do. Jen decided to go to the local gym to relieve some stress. And to workout, of course. She got changed and drove off.

10 minutes later, she walked into Gold's Gym and over to the front desk. Jen was familier with the clerk, because she's been here a few times in the past. She said "Hi Terry!" as he walked into the gym. He smiled and waved.

Jen had on tight blue shorts and a pink sports bra. The shorts really made her ass look big, which she liked. If she went out, she might as well look attractive, right? Her hair was tried in a high pony tail at the top of her head. She had in white sneakers. She put down her purse on the bench and walked over to the treadmill.

She turned it on to slow and plugged her ear buds in her ears while turning on her iPod. the songs started playing and she started running on the machine. As time progressed, she kept turning up the speed a little bit at a time. She devoloped a pace and continued running for about a half hour, thinking about what Vickie was going to do next. Luckily, Jen didnt get a call from the board yet. Maybe they werent buying her story.

after running an thinking for ten minutes longer, Jen stopped the treadmill and took out her earbuds. She stepped off and walked over to the bench. She sat and took a long drink of her water. Suddenly, she was tapped on the shoulder . She turned around and saw a sweaty, shirtless John cena with a towel drapped in his shoulder. Damn, did he look sexy. His abbs and muscles were defined.

"hey slacker" he laughed and took a swig of his water.

"hey ugly." She giggled and took out a towel an wiped her face.

"Ugly? but according to Vickie we're having an affair" he said enthusicatly.

Jen grabbeded her purse and walked out with John while saying "Uggh. Dont even get me started. Why would she even assume that we were sleeping together? Thats gross."

"To be fair, I wouldnt mind. I mean, im hot, you look pretty sexy all sweaty, it could work." He shrugged and got out his keys.

Jen laughed and hit him playfully. "John! Stop, Vickie is probably recording us somewhere." Jen walked infront of him in the parking lot while he sat on the hood of his car.

"I know, I know. Wanna go out for lunch? I heard theres a good resteraunt down the street and I wanted to check it out."

Jen smiled and said "Sure. Im going to grab a shower, meet me in my room at like 12?"

John smiled and nodded. The two got in their cars and drove off. When Jen got home, she took a shower and got refreshed. When she finished, she stepped out of the steamy shower and put on a bra and panties and a robe. When she dried off, she would put on clothes.

Jen blew dried her hair and did her makeup. It was ofcourse her look she wears all the time. She put her hair in a sock bun on top of her head. She walked into her room she had to herself and starting searching her suitcase for something nice to wear. Suddenly, a knock came on the door. Assuming it was John, she opened the door. John stood there with a grey shirt and jeans. He had on white sneakers and his chain he wore all the time.

"hey! I just have to get dressed, and we'll go." She gestured him to come in. He smiled and walked in. John sat on the comfy chair that was in her hotel room.

Jen continued to search her suitcases for te perfect outfit. "do you think we could go shopping after lunch? I wanted to pick up some clothes." She said while holding up shirts and exaiming them.

"sounds good. but are sure you need more clothes? Damn girl, look at your suitcase!" he said walking over to where the blonde stood.

"well maybe I like having options!" they laughed as Jen looked through her clothes. She gasped and held up a shirt and said "Perfect!"

The woman layed down the shirt as she searched for skinny jeans. The top was an oversized navy blue cardigan that she paired with dark blue skinny jeans and grey uggs. She pulled out a white tanktop to put underneath the cardigan.

"how do you like this outfit?" She asked John curiously. She didnt want to look bad if she went out in public.

"Good, but it would probably look better if you put it on." He smirked as she rolled her eyes dramactically at his 'funny' joke.

Jen slipped off her robe and revealed her bra an underwear. John immediatly covered his eyes and said "sorry, ill turn around."

Jen laughed and said "what? You havent seen a woman in her undergarments before? Or do I just look horrible?" as she slipped on her pants and tanktop.

"No, its, its jus- uhh I mean you look georgous." He stumbled over his words as Jen laughed. "Its okay John"

He smiled unsure and walked around the room. Jen put on her cardigan and a chunky wite and blue bracelet. She looked in the mirror and got her purse and Phone. She looked at John said "Arent you going to be cold in just a shirt? Dont you have a sweater?"

"yeah, we'll stop at my room on the way out." They walked out and started walking to Johns room.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be what happens while they go shopping. It will be pretty interesting, so make sure you read!


	8. Chapter 8

John and Jen just got out of lunch, and it was now 2. they parked the car on a corner and walked up the boulavard full of stores.

"where to first?" John said while walking next to Jen with his hands in his pockets of his red NorthFace jacket.

"Lets go to Juicy Couture. I need yoga pants. Then you choose where we go." Jen said looking around the city of Pittsburg. Shes been here before for a couple shows, but never shopped here. Before she left the hotel, she put on a light white knit scarf that she circled her neck To keep he warn, Since it was cold today.

They walked into the store and Jen walked over to the pant section. John just followed, not knowing where to go. Jen searched through a rack full of Yoga pants. She got her size, and picked out 3 pairs. "okay, we can check out. Unless you want something. I saw you faacinated by the clothing in here." She winked as he laughed.

"No thanks, im more of a t-shirt and jeans guy." he said while they walked up to the counter. As the cashier scanned the pants, Jen picked out a perume they had out and out it up there as well. they cashier smiled and said "that will be $67.99"

Jen handed her 70 dollars and told her to keep the change. John and Jen walked out of the store and stood on the sidewalk.

"where to next Mr. Cena?" the blonde said enthusiastically to her shopping buddy.

"Nordstrom. I need a some shirts." John said while they walked down the street.

"Ooo Nordstrom! I love that store! I didnt know you shopped there?"

He shrugged and said "I used to go there with Liz a lot. Its kindof like my go to store"

Jen thought about Liz. Liz was John's ex wife, they've been together for a long time, But only been maried for two or three years. John recently filed for a divorce for god knows why. Liz said that he was cheating on her with Mickie James, who which had a 'thing' for him in the past. Jen never liked Liz, either. She thought Liz was a gold digger and only married John for his money.

"cool." Jen didnt know how to respond to him without trying to start a converstaion about Liz. She knew it upset him, but he seemed to just ignore it.

"Yeah" it was awkward untill two teenage girls ran up to them.

"hi John Cena and Jen Armstrong! We love you! And we were wondering if we could get an autograph and picture!" The two girls jumped uo and down in excitment.

Jen and John smiled and said sure. They both signed a peice of paper the girls had and took a picture with them. After it ended, the pair continued walking. The two teenagers reminded her of Jen's sister, Kaylie. She loved her to death, and really missed her.

* * *

**3:30**

"ugh. So. Many. Bags!" Jen said while dragging her eight bags full of clothes down the sidewalk, while John laughed with his one bag.

"lets drop them off at the car and go for a walk in the park. It looks beautiful." He smiled while he looked at it. It really was beautiful.

"Okay. How many blocks?" She complained.

"about..5 more." He laughed as Jen freaked out. "Calm down, I was kidding. Our car is right there dumbass" he said while pointing to the black hyunda. Jen sighed in relief and ran over. She popped the trunk open and literally threw her bags in it. John put his in the backseat and locked the car.

They walked over to the park and walked through it while looking at the trees that leave's were changing. Jen smiled as she saw a little girl and boy holding hands on the double slide. John looked over to where she was looking and smiled also.

"Adorable arent they?" John said while looking down at the woman.

"yeah, reminds me of my sister when she was little." She smiled slightly at the memories they had when she was younger.

"You have a sister?" John asked curiously.

"yeah, Her names Kaylie. Shes fourteen." She said while looking at the children playing in the leaves.

"shes a young one, huh?" He looked at her As she looked down.

"mhmm. I havent seen her in forever, though. When I started in the WWE, she was four. The day i debuted, she gave me that teddybear I always sleep with. Ever since, we've been drifting. We arent as close as we were before. I miss her so much." she said quetly and truthfully. she slid her hands in her pockets and watched her feet.

John noticed she was upset and out an arm around her waist. "Its okay. Dont be upset. How about I drive you to see her later?"

Jen looked up and smiled. "you dont have to." She slid her hands around him and hugged him. Its like they were bestfriends.

"But I want to. Where does your family Live?" He asked holding her close. It was a chilly day.

"I live in New York/ New Jersey. Its where Wrestlemania is this year."

"Really? Thats not far from I live. We can visit Mass too."

Jen smiled and hugged him tighter. "Thankyou"

John snuck a soft kiss on her cheek and said "no problem."

Jen smiled and looked away to hide her blushing. She had to admit she was starting to develop feelings for this guy.

* * *

ahh. Im getting really good ideas for this! get ready for a wild ride!(:


	9. Chapter 9

"Jen, wake up.. We're here." John shook Jen awake gentley. She opened her eyes and looked around. she smiled when she saw her childhood home in her home town.

Jen unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, totally ignoring her lugage for now. She walked up the path that created many memories for her. once she reached the door, she took a deep breath and knocked. A few seconds later, a tall man with short black hair and glasses opened the door. when he realized who it was, he smiled and hugged the girl tightly. John stood back and smiled at the sight.

"Hi daddy" The blonde said to her father Stephen. Soon, a woman with short curly came up and hugged her as well. Soon, Jen and John eneded up in the house at the table drinking coffee.

"So, is there a story behind this surprise homecoming?" Her mother said suspicious. It wasnt usual for Jen to come home without letting the family know.

"no, we just had some extra time. After staying here for a couple hours, we're going to go to John's house near Boston." Jen answered before taking a sip of her hot coffee.

"Okay. John, make yourself at home. Jennifer, Kaylie is upstairs. She doesnt know your here." her mother, Carol said.

"So John, you into cars?" stephen said. John nodded and said "yes sir. They're my second passion."

Stephen smiled and said "come on, I have some beauties in the backyard." The two men walked out. When the door closed and Carol made sure the two weren't in the house, she said "So whats this affair between you and John?" She asked curiiusly.

"mom, there isnt one. Vickie is just a hag and wants me fired."

"Okay good. Luckily your father doesn't know about it yet. If he did, John's head would be plaqued to the wall. Be careful when your with him though, this situation could go from bad to worse hunny." the woman got up and walked into the kitchen.

Jen sat there alone thinking about the womans words. She took one more sip of her coffee and got up to walk to Kaylie's room. When she was at the foot of the stairs, she looked at the picture on the wall next to her. It was a picture of Kaylie when she was born. She was in her mothers arms while her dad and Jen stood next to the hospital bed. In the picture, Jen was about 16 years old. That was a little more than 4 years before the blonde went to the WWE.

As Jen progressed up the stairs, she saw another picture of her school picture from 1st geade. That was the year she lost both her front teeth. She smiled and walked up to her sisters room. When she got the door covered with pictures, she knocked and slowly opened the door. She saw her sister on her bed doing her homework. Jen smiled when she hoped up and ran over to her. They hugged tightly.

"Hey dip thong" Jen said to the brunette when they stopped hugging.

"hello buggerbutt" The two laughed and sat on her be and talked for 20 minutes, catching up on what eachother missed. Soon the conversation was changed to the John and Jen subject.

"so, is there really an affair going on between you and John?" Kaylie asked curiously.

Jen laughed and said "No, your like the 20th person that asked me. But do me a favor."

"yeah?" Kaylie answered.

"don't tell dad about it. Even though it isn't true, he'll still flip."

Jen hugged her shile Kaylie said "okay."

They said goodbye and Jen went back downstairs. She went into the backyard to get John. She wanted to start driving before it got dark. She walked out and over to the big garage that held her fathers prized cars.

She walked in and over to John and Stephen.

"John, lets go. Its starting to get dark." She said while walking.

"Alright. See you later Mr. Armstrong." He slapped his hand and walked out with Jen.

* * *

Okay. short chapter, I know! But my cheering team won at my competition and we're going to DISNEY! We're 2nd place in the nation!

next chapter is going to be so exciting, don't miss it! (:


	10. Chapter 10

**next Monday, Raw**

Jen walked through backstage with her belt proudly wrapped around her waist. She had a sparkly white tight tube top with her classic white short shorts. she had her adidas hightops on with her hair straightened. She added a mini snooki poof and her signature makeup look. Her face sparkled as she made her way to gorilla. Apparently vickie had more evidence.

Jen was pissed off as she heard the woman talk shit on her and John. This whole thing was ridiculous. there has and never will be an affair. Her and John were friends, thats it. Jen's misic hit and she angrily walked to the ring, not letting her eyes off of Vickie.

"im not even going to explain myself, im going to let these pictures prove it!" vickie pointed to the huge screen and the two woman turned to it.

first, a picture of Jen and John shopping appeared. They were both in the middle of laughing, so they were both smiling.

"Awwh, look at the happy couple. Out shopping, laughing, having a good time. you're so cute together." Vickie laughed evily as Jen looked at her annoyed. The blonde said;

"Yeah, we're shopping Vickie. SHOPPING. Its such a damn crime now a days!"

"okay. Then explain this" another picture showed up of John kissing Jen's cheek and her smiling and blushing. That was when they were walking through the park. This she couldn't explain without sounding like it was more than a friendly kiss.

"That was a simple kiss on the cheek. You've never had a friendly kiss like that?" Jen asked defensive. She was sick of this.

"I can tell its more than a friendly kiss. I mean, look at you two! He's smiling while kissing you, your smiling and blushing. If this is in public, I can't even imagine what happens when you two are alone. Just admit it Jennifer! Admit that you and John are having an affair and make it easier for yourself!" Vickie got into Jen's face and screamed at her. Jen clenched her fist to top herself from punching her square in her ugly face.

Out of nowhere, John's music came on and he marched down the ramp into the ring. Jen didn't move. She was having a mental breakdown. The man walked over to Jen and looked at her while taking her mic. She stepped back while he and Vickie talked.

"Vickie, this has to stop. You're being absolutly ridiculous with all this bullcrap. these videos, pictures, tweets, texts are worthless. And most importantly, you don't EVER get in Jen's face like that. You're doing this just to get talked about, when everyone knows you're lieing. But if you really want something to talk about, here you go." He put down his mic and threw off his hat.

He walked over to Jen and cuffed her face. he connected his lips softly to her's as the crowd roared. They moved their lips at a slow pace, while Johns hands dropped right above her butt. Jen wrapped her arms around him while clenching his shirt and bringing him closer. To her surprise, she didn't disconnect first. They stopped and Jen looked at him shocked.

John turned back to Vickie and got his mic. "There ya go Vickie, more evidence to you're story." He slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp. Jen stood there lost while touching her lips. She looked back at John walking and slid out of the ring as well. She ran after him and grabbed his hand. She truned him around and jumped on him, craving more of his lips.

Jen crashed her lips on him while she wrapped her arms and legs around him. As their tounges battled, John ran his fingers through her hair. Jen didn't care if they were makeing out infront of everyone, she just enjoyed the moment. Soon, John walked out and backstage with Jen still in his arms, kissing her.

They parted and ran to an empty hallway. When they found one, John pinned Jen against a wall and continued engulfing her in his mouth. He pressed himself against her as she slid her hands under his shirt. She ran her hands over his rock-hard abbs and he ran his huge hands over her back. When he found her butt and squeezed it, Jen moaned loudly in his mouth.

Jen hadn't has a makeout session this intense since her and Punk started fighting a couple months back. She never realy realized how attracted she was to John untill tonight. Also, she knew this probably wouldn't help prove her and John isn't having an affair at all. She didn't really care at this point.

After finally taking a break to breath, John and Jen were about to rip eachothers clothes off. But they both know it wasn't the appropiate time to do that, they were in the middle of a show after all.

"Wow, that was... Nice?" Jen said, still pinned against the wall and her hands still on John.

"Yeah." John responded, with his hands still on Jens butt.

"you realize that we just made-out infront of the world right?" She asked, trying to snap back to reality.

"yeah, and I didn't regret any of it." He smiled amd kissed her one final time. "After te show, come to my locker room. here's my number" he slipped a peice of paper in her pocket and slapped her butt. "Goodluck in you're match tonight, i'll be watching." He winked and walked off to his locker room.

Jen smiled and tucked a peice of hair behind her ear. She looked at the peice of paper that had John's number on it. She thought about the kiss an smiled. She tucked it into her pocket and walked over to her dressing room to get ready for her match.

* * *

liking it! Sorry for updating so soon sice I just posted a chapter, but im just so excited for this chapter! Thanks for reading!(:


	11. Chapter 11

"and you're winner, the womans champion, Jen!" Josh Matthews announced as the refree raised her hand in victory. Her music played and the crowd cheered. She got on the top turnbuckle and raised her belt up. Out of nowhere, Tamina came up behind her and grabbed her. Quickly, Jen turned around and kicked her in the stomach. As Tamina doubled over, the blonde grabbed her hair and smashed her face into the matt.

Jen got back to her feet and looked at her. She shrugged and walked back stage as her music played. The show was now over and Jen was looking for John's room. Finally, she gave up and called him. Soon a deep voice answered the phone.

"im guessing this is Jen?" he said.

"The one and only. where's your room?" she said before taking a sip of a pepsi.

"im right across from catering." he responded.

"okay, ill be right there." she hung up and walked to his dressing room. When she reached it, she knocked and waited patiently. John opened the door with a smile and picked her up. She squeeled and giggled before kissing him. They walked in, not parting from eachother, and kicked the door shut. John locked it and walked him and Jen over to the couch.

He sat down and pulled Jen on his lap. Jen moaned as he pulled her close to him and started kissing down her neck. She giggled when he nibbled on her neck because it tickled. From there, the clothes were being removed. Eventually, the two were layed on the coach almost naked. John was in boxers, and Jen was only in a bra and paintes. John was about to take off her bra, but Jen stopped him and said "Wait."

he kissed her and said "whats wrong?" inbetween the kisses.

"We should get back to the hotel before we continue. People will get suspicious."

John smiled and got up. "Okay, but when we get there, im not holding back." He helped her up and slipped his clothes back on.

"who was asking you too?" Jen said seductively while smirking. John sucked his teeth and walked over to Jen.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked before giving the woman a wet kiss. The two were heated and ready to attack eachother.

"Let go" she put on her shoes and walked out with John. They drove to the hotel and walked up to Jen's room. When they got in, Jen locked the door and kcked off her shoes. She and John jumped on the bed and got to know eachothers bodies very well.

Very Very Well.(;

* * *

*The next morning**

Jen and John were both sleeping in the bed, naked. John arms were wrapped around Jen and she held his hands on he bare stomach. both of them were exhausted. The previous night was something neither of them expected. Neither could complain, though. It was an amazing experience and a night they would never forget.

Around 8:30 am, Jen opened her eyes and looked out her hotel window and saw a sunny sky with no clouds. She looked over at John and smiled when he was sleeping so peacefully. He was adorbale when he slept. She kissed him gentley and got up while putting on her pink robe. she laughed slightly when she saw all of the clothes and shoes scattered on the floor. That was something she never thought she would see.

Jen walked into the bathroom and got a shower. After an hour of relaxing with hot water, she dried off and walked back into the room just in a towel. To her surprise, John was sitting on the edge of the bed in boxers.

"Goodmorning" he said in his sexy morning voice. His chin was scruffy from not shaving.

Jen smiled and walked over to him. She stratle sat on him and kissed him. He smiled and tugged on her towel. Before it fell, Jen quickly caught is and playfully hit him.

"John! Stop!" she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her body an pulled her close so that they were smushed together.

"Come on. I say you drop the towel and we go for round two." He kissed down her neck. she clenched his back in pleasure.

"Please, not now Johnny." She said whining. John finally stopped an smirked.

"okay, okay. Im sorry baby." He saod before kissing her again. Did he really just call her his baby?

"baby?" She said sweetly not trying to sound snobby. for all she knew they weren't dating.

"yeah, my baby. Jen, I don't want this to be a one night stand. i feel connected to you. I know you just got out of a bad breakup, and I just got divorced. Give us some time And when the times right, i'll surprise you." He said sweetly.

Jen smiled and kissed him. "Okay. Im fine with that."

The two smiled and got ready for a day of interviews about Wrestlemania

* * *

they're finally together! Well, sort of. It will get better, I promise. Thanks for reading(:


	12. Chapter 12

*Wednesday, day before Thanksgiving*

Its now Wednesday, and Jen was at her penthouse in Miami. She lived here when she was off from work. She came home for Thanksgiving, which she had no idea where she was having it. For the two years, she's had it with Punk and his family. Her parents and sister went to Califronia to celebrate it with her grandparents. For now, she was having it at her apartment byherself, which didnt bother her. She liked living alone. she felt independent and free to do whatever she wanted.

Jen was sitting on her couch in the living room with her pet Yorkie Teddy. Teddy lived with her friend Sarah when she was away. Usually Jen comes home every Tuesday, but for the past couple weeks she's been busy. It felt good to just lounge on the couch with sweatpants and hoodies on with her dog and watch tv.

Today she decided it was a movie day. she got a big bowl of popcorn with extra butter and a bottle of coke. She didn't usually eat like this, she'll just work it off on Friday at the gym. She put in her favorite Christmas movie in, which was Elf, and got comfortbale on the couch. About halfway into the movie, a knock came on her door. Jen paused the movie and answered the door.

"well you look beautiful today" said John Cena at her door. He was referring to his lazy day look, which was her pink sweatpants and a big Dodgers sweatshirt. He hair was in a ponytail and she was barefaced with no makeup on.

"how'd you figure out where I lived?" She said while smiling.

"Thats for me to know missy" John said before picking her up and kissing her gently.

While the two made out, Teddy ran over and started jumping on John. John stopped this kiss with a peck amd smiled at the dog that was barking at him. John put Jen down and took off his coat.

"Teddy, stop!" Jen quickly picked up the dog and said "sorry, he doesn't usually act like this"

"it's okay" he responded after laughing. He went to pet Teddy, but the dog snapped at him.

Jen gasped and gently smacked the dog. "Teddy! You don't bite people! Thats bad!" she put him in her bedroom and shut the door.

she then pulled John on her bouceny to see better in the light. "Im so sorry, did he bite you?" She said concerned while examing his hand.

he laughed and said "no, he's just jealous that I was kissing you. But I don't blame him, I wouldn't want someone putting their hands on my beautiful woman either." Jen blushed while he laced his fingers through hers.

"your so sweet John" she said while lost in his beuatiful blue eyes.

"I know right." he said before kissing her passionatly. Jen flung her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. He deepened the kiss by slipping his tounge into her Mouth.

They stood like that for about 3 minutes before walking inside and to the bedroom.

* * *

"Ohh, John" Jen moaned loudly in pleasure. She hadn't had sex like this in a while.

Her moans were soon followed by the sound of the door bell.

"Just ignore it... They'll go away" John said while gasping for air.

"okay" they continued for about a minute, but the doorbell sounded again.

"it has to be important, i'll be right back" she said while getting off of John and slipping on her fuzzy white bathroom. She walked out of the bedroom and down the hall while tying it. She tied it loosely so she could take it right off after, which left a lot of cleavage out.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to find a man in a blue mail outfit. This guy looked awfluly familiar. She couldn't figure out who it was though.

"may I help you?" She said with a crackly voice, trying not to sound like she was in the middle of having sex. Her lips were pink and swollen from kissing John.

"Im just here to deliever a package. Here you go" he said while smiling guitly. Jen looked at the small box for a couple seconds, then took it hesitantly.

"Do I have to sign anything?" She asked suspiciously. soon John came up behind her with a towel around his waist while sweating and said "Jen, are you almost done? Im ready to finish this"

"yeah, thanks for the...Package?" She shut the door and turned back to John. He scooped her up over his shoulders and walked back to the bedroom.

* * *

After finishing their 'session' and taking a shower together, John and Jen were cuddling on the couch in pajamas. It was 7pm and they just finsihed havibg dinner, which was ordered pizza. They were watching The Hunger Games while Jen sat on Johns lap. They had a big blanket wrapped around them and they were holding hands.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" John asked while his one hand was intertwined with Jens and the other rested on her thigh.

"Im just chilling here, probably watch some football." she responded while resting her head on his bare chest.

"All alone?"

"yeah, thats how I like it. Quiet and peaceful"

"How about you come over my house in West Newberry, my family wont mind." He responded before kissing the top of her head.

"I dont know, it woul be awesome, but I just got home and everything.."

"please Jen, I want you to be with me" he said

She sighed and said "fine, but only because your cute"

He laughed and said "Thanks prettyeyes"

She looked up at him amd said "Prettyeyes?"

"Yeah, im going to call you that from now on. You have beautiful blue eyes." He said while smiling.

"okay." She kissed him and continued to watch the movie.


	13. Chapter 13

*Thanksgiving day*

"Do I look okay?" Jen asked curiously to John. she wanted to make sure she looked presentable infront of John's family. She's met his brother Matt, but that was it. When she went to his house before, they were all out of town Exept Matt.

John smiled and said "you look beautiful. Stop worrying so much prettyeyes." while buttoning his white dress shirt. He left the top two unbuttoned.

"I know, but its your family. I dont want to look like a ugly mess infront of them." She said while looking in the mirror. She had on a white blouse with a grey cardigan and dark blue skinny jeans. She topped off the outfit with a navy blue scarf and fleshed toned stilletoes. Her layerd blonde hair was curled with some peices in the front pinned back. She did her makeup look, but only with mascara instead of eyeshadow. She didnt want to look like she was trying to hard.

"first of all, when are you ever an ugly mess?" he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And they'll love you. They always love new members to the family." He then kissed her cheek and turned her around his arms so she was facing him.

"im part of the family now?" She asked while fixing John's shirt.

"if you want to. It would be awesome to have a prettyeyes in the fam." he said while putting his hands on her hips and watching her while she fixed his shirt. he thought she was so beautiful.

"well, I'll be happy to be part of the family." She smiled and turned to get her lipgloss. As soon as Johns hands lifted from her hips, he immediatly grabbed her and pulled her back to him.

She giggled while he twisted her like a ballarina and kissed her softly.

"we gotta go. I still have to drop off Teddy and drive to the airport." She said while grabbing her purse and Teddy's leash.

"Babe, relax, I got a jet for us. It will take 2 hours to get to Mass. We have time to spare." John said trying to calm down the girl.

Jen sighed and said "I know. I just hate being late to things."

"I know that, your never late to anything. We'll leave in a minute. We'll be in Mass in plenty off time." He responded while putting on his shoes.

"Okay, Im gonna go get Teddy's stuff together. Meet me in the car."

"okay"

* * *

It was now 3 pm, and Jen and John were driving to John's parents house from the airport.

"Okay, love you too, happy thanksgiving, bye." Jen hung up her phone. She just talked to Kaylie and her parents.

"We're almost there." John said while looking at the road. He took Jen's hand and held it while he drove.

She took a deep breath and said "Okay, I can do this"

John laughed and said "Calm down prettyeyes. My family isn't that bad."

Jen looked at him and said "Johnny, thats not what im worried about. Im scared that im going to mess up. I know im going to make a total fool out of myself. And from happened on Raw the past couple weeks, they'll think im a total slut. Im going to ruin it"

He squeezed her hand and said "I've already talked to them on the phone, they're excited to meet you."

"okay, Ill be fine. dont worry, ill be fine." She repeated to herself.

About 5 minutes later, the two arrived at the family home. Jen got out and got her Chanel purse out. She took a deep breath and took John's hand. They walked up the path and enterned the house.

When Matt saw them, he smiled and said "well look who it is, John and Armstrong. Happy thanksgiving!" He man hugged John and hugged Jen.

"Wow John, you actually kept this girl for more than a week. Good job" Matt said while clapping his hands sarcastically.

John and Jen laughed at the remark. Matt definalty hd to be one of the funniest of the Cena bunch. Soon, the rest of the Cena's came into the living room. They all introduced themselves to Jen and Jen introduced herself to them as well. A few hours later, they ate dinner and were just sitting in the living room talking. Soon, the converstaion was changed into the Jen and John subject.

"So Jen and John, when did you start dating?" John's mother asked. All the others looked at the two.

Jen, who sat inbetween Johns legs, looked at him not knowing what to say. John got the point and immediatly said "Well, uh, we haven't made it 'official' yet. We're sorta waiting untill the times right. Right now, we're together, but not 'together'" he saod, trying to make sense.

"oh, so your dating, but mot officaly dating?" His father responded confused.

Jen smiled and said "Yes"

"well, welcome to the family Jen!" his mother said.

"And lets hope we see grandchildren in our future!" his father followed.

Jen blushed and pecked John.

* * *

*11pm*

Jen walked over to the bed in John's room. John followed her and climbed in with her.

"awh Johnny, your room is so cute." She said while looking at his walls covered with baseball things.

"I was in highschool. still a baseball fan to this day. Redsocks all the way boy." He said while looking at Jen.

"Im more of a football person." Jen said while cuddling up to John. she snuggled her head into his neck and rested her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"goodnight prettyeyes."

"night Johnny.


	14. Chapter 14

*Monday morning*

"hey I heard you were a wild one, oooohooo" Jen slowly opened her eyes to her alarm. She picked up the phone and shut the music off. It was 9 am and her and John had to be at the arena at 10:30. "Shit!"

as she quickly got her slippers on, she mumbled to herself. "That fucking iphone 4 is shit. I can't wait to get the iPhone 5" she said angrily, her alarm was supposed to go off at 8:30.

Jen and John slept in their own hotel rooms last night, just so people weren't suspicious. They weren't going to tell people about their relationship bevaise its a big risk. if Vickie found out, she would fire Jen for sure.

Jen reached John's room and unlocked with door with the room key he gave her. She opened the door to find him sleeping. She tiptoed over to the bed and gently climbed on top of him. The blonde gently kissed his forehead and softly shook him. When he goraned, she kissed his lips and whispered "Johnny, wake up babe. We have to get ready" sweetly in his ear.

John slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. He loved waking up to her sweet, innocent voice And her beautiful face, not including her precious smile. He epecially liked it when she was on top of him and vonerable to his touch that made her give in to anything he said.

"goodmorning georgous" he said smiling. He lowered her head down to him and kissed her like they haven't kissed in years. for the past week, it was unusual for them to sleep in seperate beds.

"we gotta go to the arena soon. Im gonna grab a shower and get dressed, get ready." She got up and headed for the door.

quickly, John got up and stopped infront of her, blocking her path to the door. She giggled and said "John, I seriously have to go get a shower. If we're both late, people will get suspicious!"

He smirked and said "well, look at that. I need a shower too. hope about we save some water and shower together" he winked.

She sighed and said "As good as that sounds, I can't today John. if I have to deal with more of Vickies shit, I want to be mentally prepared. Im sorry babe." Her and John haven't had sex since Wednesday, and she wanted just as bad as he did.

Jen went to walk around him, but he grabbed her and pulled her close. He started kissing down her neck while he slipped his hands into her pants. he stopped nibbling and licking her neck and whispered "Please baby, I need you"

the sound of his husky voice and the feeling of his hot breath against her neck extremley turned her on, not including the feeling of his hands roaming around the lower half of her body. She was so lucky to be wearing underwear. If she hadn't, who would've known what his sneaky, talented hands would have done to her poor craving body.

John continued to explore her chest, eventually making his way to her breast. Before he placed his lips on her boobs, he kissed her lips softly, ofcourse slipping his tounge in her mouth. Jen used all her power to pull away from the kiss, not wanting to leave him. She finally pulled away and said "John, im not kidding. We have to go!"

She lifted his arms out of her pants and walked out the door, leaving him standing there with his hands on hips. He chuckled and shook his head, walking into the bathroom

* * *

Jen was ready and it was 10am. That means she had a halfhour to get coffee and head to the arena that was 10 minites away from the hotel. Tonight she wasn't scheduled to wrestle, so she dressed nice. She wore a short tight white pencil skirt with a ruffled black blouse that had sleeves that stopped at her elbows. She wore red pumps also. Her hair was in a sock bun and she had her normal makeup on.

She got her purse and phone and walked to Johns room. She knocked, but when he didn't answer, she used the key card and walked in. He came put of the bathroom brushing his teeth. He smirked when he liked what he saw and walked back in, rinsing his mouth. He then came back out and pulled on his northface jacket while examining her outfit.

"prettyeyes, can your skirt get any more shorter or tighter?" He said while walking up to her. He looked down at her breast, and continued. "And your shirt gives you so much cleavage. Are you trying to torture me or something?" he kissed her softly and slipped on a Victoria Secret jacket on her.

"You left this in my room last week, by the way." he said before placing a hand on her hip and walking out With her.

She immediatly smacked his hand away and said "John! The cameras!"

John smiled innocently and said "I forgot."

they made their way to the car and started driving to the arena. Jen didnt want coffee yet, she'll get it at the arena.

As John drove his rental, he occasionaly looked over at Jen who was on her phone. he eventually placed his warm hand on her cold bare thigh and said "Today you look dangerously sexy. if any superstar lays a hand on you, i'll snap their neck. Just warning you."

Jen smiled and put her phone down. She placed her perfectly manicured hand on his that was on her thigh and said "Don't worry babe. None of those idiots compare to you or your sex."

He snapped his head at her and said "how would you know about their sex?"

Jen laughed and said "im not gonna lie, i've slept with a couple guys backstge. But that was ofcourse during the first two or three years i've been here. Of course it was fun to sneak around and sleep with them in the strangest places, but now that Vickies here, thats kindof impossible. She knows about every god damn thing that goes on around here."

John slightly squeezed her thigh and said "oh" jealously. The thought of her with another man urked him.

Jen noticed he was bothered by this and kissed his cheek Soflty. "Dont worry, babe. Im not like that anymore."

John looked at her dissapointed and she laughed. "your my only exception."

John smiled confidently. He knew that she was his and no one was going to take her from him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome our womens champion, Jen!" Jens music hit and she came out with a smile on her face. She blew a kiss to the crowd and walked down the ring in her heels, slapping the fans hands. When she climbed in the ring, she sat in on one side of the couch that was sat in it. Tonight, Vickie arranged a little 'interview' or whatever she calls it for her, Jen and John. She would ask them questions and reveal new evidence.

Her and John were going to try their hardest to not say or admit anything for the sake of their jobs. Soon, John came out and entered the ring, sitting on the other side of the couch. He and Jen smiled at eachother unsure of what would happen. Then, Vickie finally came out, and Dolph followed. They sat on the other couch that was across from the other. Both of then were angled diagnolly towards the titaron. All four got mics, and the segment began.

"im so happy you two showed up tonight." Vickie said and laughed evily. Jen smirked when she saw Dolph roll his eyes at her annoying laugh.

"It was our...'pleasure.." Jen followed, then resting her mic in her lap.

"well, how about we get right into my first peice of evidence." Vickie stood up and pointed at the entrance. "Please welcome my first witness, Anthony Jones!"

Jen opened up her eyes wide in shock as the familar man walked down the ramp. This was the clerk at the hotel they stayed at last week, and it was the mail man that came to her penthouse in Miami. This guy must have been working with Vickie.

He climbed through the ropes and sat in an empty chair. He took a deep breath and said "its nice to be here"

Vickie smiled and got out a paper. "So anthony, you're the manager of the hotel the WWE roster stayed at last week, correct?"

the man smiled and said "yes, ma'am."

Vickie smirked and said "well, I have a paper here that said you got several complaints of other guest staying there. Care to explain?"

"yes, thats correct. On Monday night of last week, I had a few guest call and complain about noises coming from room 213 on the 4th floor-"

Vickie interrupted and said "the room that John Cena was staying in?" She smiled and looked at the two who were tensed.

He cleared his throat and said "correct."

"And do you mind telling us what these sounds were?" Dolph cut in and said.

"people claimed to hear banging, a woman screaming, and a man grunting loudly. These sounds were heard for about an hour"

John snapped and said "oh please! You have no idea what the hell your talk-" Jen stopped him and said "let him finish"

John nodded and continued to listen to the hotel worker annoyed.

"wow, I was certainly not expecting to hear that!" Vickie held up a hand to her mouth innocently and pretended to be surprised. Jen rolled her eyes as Dolph and Vickie laughed.

"thank you Anthony, you can leave now." He nodded and walked out.

"now I have a video of Jen and John at an apartment building in Miami." Vickie presented the video of Jen and John making out on the boucany of her penthouse. When John picked up Jen and brougjt her inside while still having their lips attached to eachother, Jen and John mentally kicked themseles in the head for not being careful.

"and heres another, taken by a mailman that was delivering a package to her door." Then the video of Jen in a robe appeared. When John showed up beind her in a towel, Jen knew she was screwed.

After the videos stopped and the crowd stopped cheering, Vickie and Dolph laughed. Dolph then got up and walked around the ring while saying "well, what a shocker. I mean, I can't believe this. John Cena, supposevly the 'role model' of the WWE, is sleeping with the WWE whore. Damn Jen, your sadder than AJ."

John got up after Dolph said that and got in his face. They were chest to chest having a stare down. Staying in that position, Dolph continued and said "And the saddest part, is that while she was in your bed, kissing you and giving you all her affection... While you two were having a passionate, intimate relationship... Jen thought of me."

Dolph smirked as John went to charge at him, but Jen got infront of him amd stopped him while saying "Don't do it, John"

when John calmed down, Dolph looked up and down Jen's body, paying special attention to her butt. When Dolph saw that John noticed him staring at her ass and he gave him a dirty look, Dolph smiled and said "And I quite frankly don't have a problem with that."

John became angry at his remark and tackled Dolph onto the ground. Jen looked in fear and she saw punches and kicks being thrown. Suddenly, she saw John lift up Dolph by his shirt and slam him into the turnbuckle. Dolph and John fought violently in the corner, and Jen and Vickie stood there shocked and scared. She ran over to the men and tried to pull John of of him, but she was punched in the face, knocked unconcious. When the men saw her on the ground passed out, they looked at her and stopped. john threw dolph out of the ring and ran to Jen, shaking her. He already saw blood leaking out, but he didn't know where from.

All he knew that she got punched, hard. while falling, she must of hit her head on the couch and passed out. John called over officals and doctors. The men came over and moved Jen out of the ring and onto the floor. While they exaimed her and tryed to wake her up, everbody in the arena was silent. Even commentary was silent, not making any sound. They just watched in concern as the doctors put a neck brace on the woman. John stood back and watched in concern.

He had to admit that he was scared. Jen got severly hurt. She was still breathing, but very dangerously slow. Soon a stretcher was pulled out and Jen was strapped to it. As the crew wheeled her to the back, the crowd clapped in respect. John followed the crew as they loaded her into the ambulance. John wanted to go to the hospital with her badly, but he couldn't just leave. raw was close to being over, so he decided to just quickly drive there after and stay with her.

After the accident, the atmosphere changed in the arena. Everyone was tense and waiting to hear about Jen and her injuries. Soon, Raw ended and John quickly drove to the hospital. When he walked in and saw some of the roster already there in the waiting room with down sad faces, he started to worry. When he saw her bestfriend ex-Diva Barbra Blank walk into the room with tears in her eyes, John became frightened.


	16. Chapter 16

John took a deep breath and walked up to the other superstars. they all looked at him in concern. "how is she doing?" He quietly said in a low voice, afraid of hearing the answer.

Randy walked up to him and said "not good man." John dropped his head and walked over to front desk. He asked where Jens room was and he walked down what seemed the longest hallway he ever walked down.

When the man got to her room, he slowly took the handle and opened it the door. His heart dropped when he saw her laying on the bed still passed out. She had medical tape across her forehead with gauzes stained with blood right next her temple. she had a huge bruise on her forehead as well, almost black. Jen was in a white medical gown and her hands were folded on her stomach.

soon the doctor walked in and walked over to John. "Im guessing your staying with Ms. Armstrong?" He said while shaking Johns hand.

John nodded and said "whats going on with her?" The doctor walked over to Jen and gentley took the tape and gauze off her forehead, revealing a deep gash that was stitched close.

"She was hit hard, I saw the video." as John listened while watching the doctor change Jens guaze, the man continued talking. "She got a concusion when she hit her head on the couch. her head was cut open and got a few brusises."

John winced as he watched the doctor clean up the blood. "when will she wake up?" John just wanted to take Jen home and care for her. He felt terrible about the whole situation.

"In the next 12 hours, luckily the concusion wasn't major. It wasn't the slightest hit, either. She'll be in a pain for a few days." the man retaped her forehead and stood infront of John. "You can sleep on that couch tonight. If she wakes up, let a nurse know. Tests need to be done."

"Thanks doctor..?" John waited for the man to say his name while holding his hand out.

"Wills the name." Will shook John's hand and looked over at Jen. He half smiled and said "take care of her, man."

John smiled slightly and said "I will." When the doctor left, John pulled up one of the chairs to Jen's bed and took her hand. When he saw all the tubes connected to her poor cold body, a tear formed in his eye. He kissed her forehead gentley and fell asleep like that.

* * *

*8 am*

John slowly opened his eys to the sound of ruffling. He looked around the room, but smiled when he saw Jen laying on her side. That was a sign that she had gone back to normal. she tossed and turned for a minute before John woke her up. He didnt want any of the needles going in her to get pulled out.

"Prettyeyes, wake up babe" when Jen yawned and opened her big blue eyes, she fluttered her eyelashes while blinking to try to focus on Johns face. She looked around and said "where am I?"

John chuckled and said "the hospital baby. How ya feeling?"

Jen looked at him confused and said "how'd I get here? Last I remembered, I was trying to break up the fight.." she tried to sit up, but the pain of her head got to her and she flopped back down, holding her head and groaning.

"Well, you got knocked out and got a concusion. theres a big gash and brusises on your head." John walked over to her bed and kissed her soflty. "Now, don't move to much. I have to go get the nurse. I'll be right back."

John walked out and came back in with a nurse. The nurse exaimed Jen and changed her bandaids on her head. soon the doctor came in and ran tests on the girl. While John sat there watching, he sent out a tweet explaining what happened. He knew everyone was wondering and worrying.

_At the hospital with Jen, shes okay. She suffered a concusion and has some brusises with a big gash, but nothing major. The doctors are running tests at the moment. Updates coming soon. #getbetterJen_

John sent the tweet and put his phone away. He told Jen that he was going to get coffee for them and walked to the cafeteria. While he walked past the entrance, he smiled when he saw hundreds of people standing outside with signs saying "Get better Jen!"

when the crowd saw him, they cheered loudly and held up their signs. John quickly took a picture with his phone and waved to the crowd. He got the coffee and came back 10 minutes later. He gave the coffee to Jen and walked out with the doctor.

"we think she's going to be okay, but she can't wrestle for at least a month." The doctor gave him a note for pills to fet her.

"but she can at least come to the show, right?" He asked. He knew it would be hard for her to not go to the shows.

"yes, but I don't suggest it for the first week. Keep her home and let her sleep. Also have her change the gauzes every 3 hours."

John nodded and walked in to the room. "Hey prettyeyes." He pulled up a chair and sat, holding her hand.

"Hi. What did the doctor say?"

"he wants you to stay home for the next week. You can go to raw in two weeks." John pulled out his phone and showed her the picture of fans.

"they're standing outside" John smiled when Jen smiled. The fans really did love her. He then went on twitter to find that "get better Jen" was trending worldwide.

"So when can I go home?" She asked curiously before taking a sip of her coffee.

"today at 12" John kissed Jen and squeezed her hand.

* * *

*3 pm*

Its now 3, and Jen and John were at Jen's house in Miami. Getting out of the hospital was complicated, but she greeted the fans and signed some autographs. When the two got her house, there was gifts and balloons delivered to her Penthouse from the roster. She especially liked the one from Vince McMahon that had a basket full of candy. There was balloons attached with a card that said "Get better soon. Then get your ass back in this ring!"

Vince and Jen had a strong relationship that started as soon as she got here. He was like a second father to her. She was also close with Linda and Stephanie.

"need anything?" John asked while he sat on the bed in the bedroom.

Jen yawned and said "no, but Im going to sleep. Im exhausted"

John smiled and yawned as well. He stayed up all night before just incase she woke up. He slept for 2 hours before she woke him up. John slid off his shirt and shorts, leaving him in boxers. He got under te sheets and cuddled up to Jen, who was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants that said PINK on the back. Jen wore a lot of Victoria Secret things.

"Jen" John said while she rested her head on his bare chest and placed her hand on his stomach.

"yeah?" She asked in a tired voice while John wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"im sorry about this whole situation. Its my fault, and your suffering thr consequences."

Jen smiled and kissed him and said "Don't worry about it. Lets just get some sleep, im tired."

John kissed her head and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

*Friday*

its been 3 days since Jen returned from the hospital, and shes just been chilling at home. John has been in and out from shows and interviews. Jen was so relaxed and at ease by doing nothing. She often joked saying "so, this is what if feels to be a 'stay-at-home woman' "

Today John was in Chicago doing an interview about Wrestlemania. It was 5 in the afternoon and he should be home soon. Jen was in the bathtub getting a hot bath. Her head was feeling better and the gash was healing. She had to get the stiches removed Tuesday. As she was playing with the bubbles, she heard John enter the penthouse. "Jen, im back!" He shouted while untieing his tie.

"In here babe!" She responded, continuing to play with the bubbles.

He soon opened the door to the bathroom and smiled. "Hey prettyeyes." He walked over to the jacuzzi and knealt down to kiss her.

"Hi babe. How was the interview?"

John started unbuttoning his shirt and said "It went well. I almost fell asleep though."

Jen giggled and moved over to make room for John. "Well, I missed you"

John threw off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. "I missed you too. Hows your head feeling?" He unzippered his khacki pants and took them off, along with his boxers. He slipped in the jacuzzi and sat Jen on his lap.

"better" she said while taking a bar of soap and started washing herself.

John stopped her and took the soap. "I'll take care of that" he started washing her body, while Jen moaned in pleasure.

the bath was interrupted by Jen's phone ringing. She slipped out an wrapped a towel around herself. She looked at John who looked pissed that she got out. Jen laughed and picked up her phone to see that Sarah was calling her.

"Hey Sar. Whats up?" Jen asked while walking out. Sarah was also Jen's manager, she took care of her business and contracts, along with booking appearances and interviews.

"I just got a call from a guy who works for Warner Brothers. They were wondering if you were interested in doing a movie."

"what type of movie?" Jen asked curiously. She quietly giggled when John walked o behind her and started kissing down her neck.

"Its an action movie. You'll play the part of a woman who's part of a family who are secret spys. She sets out on a mission to find and kill a man who killed her mother 3 years prior. She eventually finds him and falls inlove with him."

Jen silently gasped when John nibbled on her sensitive spot on her neck and said "that sounds fun, who's playin the part of the man?"

"Channing Tatum." Jen could hear Sarah flipping through papers.

"Ok. Tell them I'll think about it." Jen clasped John's arm untill her knukles turned white when he started massaging her body.

"ok. call me later."

"Ok, bye." Jen quickly hung up her phone and turned around so she was facing John. She crashed her lips on his and runbed his arm.

When John grabbed her towel and almost pulled it off, Jen pulled away and grabbed it before it left her body. She rubbed his abbs and fixed it. While she massaged him, she whispered "not now big boy, im having a movie night tonight with some divas. Maybe later."

John groaned and put a death grip on her ass. "Jen, its been more than a week. I don't think I can stand any more teasing"

Jen smirked and walked over to her dresser, dramatically swaying her hips. She liked teasing him, she knew it would add up in bed. She pulled out a long-sleeve shirt that had a mustache on it and a pair of yoga pants that had PINK on the butt. She got changed right infront of John. She smirked as he groaned at the site.

"Get dressed, you can't walk around naked, ass" Jen said while she walked past John and into the bathroom. she did her makeup and called the divas who were coming over. She walked out about 10 minutes later and went into the kitchen. John sat in the livingroom watching tv in a t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

"Hey babe, the girls are coming over in a minute. Randy will be here, too" Jen said while getting out the popcorn and wine for the movie.

"alrighty, where are me and Randy supposed to go?" He asked turning off the tv and sitting at the island across from Jen.

"well, I was thinking that you wanted to watch movies with us. But I guess you can go out or something." Jen said while getting wine glasses from the cabnet.

"okay, but im not gonna stay if your gonna watch chick flicks." John replied while getting out a beer from the fridge.

"awh. Thats too bad then" She set down the glasses and started pouring wine in them. "We were going to watch the notebook, and I'm gonna need a cuddle buddy." she sighed and said "theres always Randy.."

John sighed and mumbled "fine. But after, you're all mine for the night."

Jen smiled and walked over to him. He picked her up and sat her on the island. He started kissing her, while sliding his hands under her shirt. Soon the doorbell rang and Jen hopped off the table. She walked over to the door and fixed her shirt. She squealed when she saw her bestfriends and flung open the door. She jumped on the girls as they all said "hi!"

Soon, Jen walked in and into the living room with Layla, Barbie, Kaitlyn, And Randy Orton, with his wife Sam. Layla gasped when she saw John sitting there.

"So its true! John and Jen are together!" Barbie said while smiling. All the other girls said awwh.

Jen laughed and said "yeah, its true. Shocked much?"

Kaitlyn smiled amd said "its adorable! I never imagined you two together!"

John smiled and said "same here" he walked over to jen and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

The girls smiled and Jen said "well, wine and popcorn is in the kichen! the movie will be on it a second."

the group nodded and started chatting while walking into the kitchen. The movie came on and everybody watched while Jen and John cuddled. At about 12, everone left amd Jen and John went to the bedroom for a long awaited sex session. After they fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so I just realized John's mom's name is Carol, which was Jen's mom's name. sorry! when I wrote that chapter I didn't even notice! But I guess you'll get the point that that's his mom's name right? Sorry again!**

* * *

*3 am*

John woke up in the middle of the night to loud couching from the bathroom. He slowly opened his eyes and rolled over to where he thought Jen was sleeping. He got up and slipped on boxers and walked to the bathroom. He walked in to see Jen sitting next to the toilet with her head laying on the seat and she clenched her stomach. John rubbed his eyes and sat next to her, leaning against the wall.

"whats wrong babe?" he asked rubbing her thigh.

she groaned and said "I dont feel so good.." She coughed again and leaned over the toilet on her knees and got sick. John rubbed her back and held her hair back, wincing at her painful coughing. When she finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and flopped back down after flushing. John got up and said "i'll get you some water and medicene"

when he came back a minute later with 2 pills and a bottle of water, Jen was almost asleep on the bathroom floor. She looked as pale as a ghost. He though she drank too much at the wedding they attended that night, so she had to throw it all back up. He picked her up and carried her back to bed. She fell back asleep in Johns arms.

* * *

Jen woke up the next morning with a sore throat and a nasty taste in her mouth. Her stomach was better, but felt weird. She thought she would have a hangover, but she didn't have any symptoms of it. No headache, dizzyness, or exhaustion. She felt compeltely fine except for the weird feeling in her stomach. She climbed out of bed and got into the shower. She was almost finished when noticed her stomach was a little bigger.

"im just bloated from the achohol" she thought in her mind. She got out and got dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie. She did her makeup and just put her hair up in a bun. When John came back from the gym, he got a shower and soon they were in the car driving to the airport.

"hey, are you okay? You were pretty sick last night. How do ya feel?" John said driving and resting a hand on her thigh.

"better, my stomach just feels weird." She replied before taking a sip of her coffee.

"good, you probably just drank too much."

"probably" she replied before lifting up her shirt and looking at her stomach. She looked at it before putting it back down and saying "uggh."

john looked at her amd said "whats wrong?"

Jen layed back in her seat and said "I hate being bloated. I feel so fat"

John looked at the road while saying "lemme see"

jen lifted up her shirt revealing her stomach. John saw little bump that formed on her flat stomach. he laughed and "babe, you're not fat."

Jen groaned and said "I know, I just feel like it."

John laughed and shook his head. They drove to the airport and took a flight to John's parents house in Massachuesettes. They got there by 3 pm and fell asleep in the guest bedroom as soon as they got there. His parents were out furniture shopping and they knew the two were there.

* * *

*5 pm*

jen and John just woke up and his parents were almost home. the two were sitting om the couch watching a movie, cuddling. They were wrapped in blankets and surronded in pillows. soon John's parents came in and greeted Jen.

"Jen! So great to see you!" His mother said while engulphing her in a huge hug. Then his father came along anf hugged her as well.

"so, I say we go out for dinner, then me and Jen can do a little christmas shopping while the boys put up the tree?" His mother said.

"sounds good" Jen and John replied.

"Okay then! Get dressed, we'll leave in an hour!"

Everyone got dressed and left to an italian resteraunt 20 minutes away. Jen wore a short strapless black dress with a white cardiagn, and nude heels. John wore a dress shirt with black pants and shoes.

When they arrived, they were greeted by fans and people, but the resturant wasn't very corwded. They requested a table in the back and all ordered wine. They got their food and talked for an hour before leaving. the girls went out shopping while the boys put up the tree.

* * *

*the girls, shopping at a mall*

"so, how's John behaving? He hasn't been a jackass has he?" His mother, Carol said While she picked up a elegant black shirt and exaimed it.

Jen laughed and said "no, not at all."

Carol laughed as well and said "good, I don't want him to loose you. Me and John's father like you."

Jen smiled and blushed. She was thinking about the future, maybe her and John would get married and have kids. It might be ridiculous to think about this so early in their relationship, but her and John were close for only being together for a month. She hoped it always stayed like that. relationships in Hollywood was complicated for celeberities nowadays.

Jen's daze was soon interuppted by a fan coming up to her and asking for a picture. Jen was polite and did what she asked, like always. After that the women continued shopping for christmas gifts and things for themselves.

* * *

*the guys, christmas tree shopping*

John and his father were walking through a maze of various christmas trees, talking about their lives. Both were bundled up in warm clothing since it was cold outside. As they searched for the perfect tree, John and his dad started talking about Jen.

"So how's Jen? She's still sticking around, so you must be doing something right." His father said. John laughed amd slid his hands into his pockets.

"she's doing great." John smiled as he thought about his girlfriend. She was perect in his eyes and she didn't want to loose her.

"thats excellent. You seem pretty serious. Plan on being together in the future?" father said looking at the trees.

"ofcourse. I don't want to ever loose her, no matter what."

"I don't want her gone either. Me and you're mother were talking, we would love to have her as a daughter someday. she'd be a wonderful mother, too."

John nodded and looked around the tree shop. He would love Jen to mother his children one day, that was something Liz would mever give him. They've talked about it, but since Liz and John were always seperated, it was difficult.

finally they found the perfect tree and cut it down, brung it home, and put it up before the girls got home. When they arrived, the group would decorate it.


	19. Chapter 19

When the girls got home, it was about 10 and they had handfuls of bags. The boys had homemade hot chocolate made along with cookies they got from a local bakery. They also put the lights up around the house to make it more Christmasy.

The women walked in and said awwh when they saw the lights and tree. They put down the bags and walked in the kitchen to find the boys talking at the table with hot chocolate and cookies. Jen smiled and walked over to John. He got up and engulfed her in a hug, along with a kiss.

"I got you stuff" Jen said while looking at John as he held her close in his arms.

He smiled and said "what'd you get me?"

Jen smirked and kissed him. "Thats for you to find out on Christmas." She let go of him and walked in to the living room and began decorating the tree along with Carol. When the guys came in, John's parents took over while John and Jen cuddled on the couch watching. Jen smiled at the couple.

"what are you smiling at?" John said beofr lissinf er on the cheek.

"I hope we last that long. Look at them Johnny. They're so cute and happy"

John smiled and took her hand. "I hope we do, too."

Jen smiled and continued watching while holding John's huge hand.

* * *

*Thursday*

Jen was at her home in Miami laying in bed. John was out getting her stuff because she was sick again. Last night she spent the night puking in the bathroom, and John ofcourse stayed up with her. She layed in her bed almost asleep when John came in with medicene and a bottle of water. He walked over to her side and handed her the pills.

"Here, take this. it should make your stomach better" she took it and layed back down. John stripped down to sweatpants and got in the bed with her. She snuggled into him while she held her. Right about she was going to fall asleep, Teddy came in and jumped up onto the bed and layed down in the middle of them.

Jen giggled and John smiled. Over the weeks, Teddy has started to like John. Good thing, because John would be there a lot. They even talked about buying a house together soon since they're always together. They fell asleep and slept untill the next morning.

* * *

*monday*

it was 6 pm and Jen and John were at the arena getting ready for the show. Tonight the show was in Cleveland Ohio and both were ready for anything. Jen walked down to Vince's office in her sweatsuit she got from Victoria Secret because she still had to change and knocked. He answered with a smiled and hugged her tightly.

"hello Ms. Jennifer." He said as they stopped hugging and walked into the office.

"hey Vince. Can I talk to you?" She said shutting the door behind her.

"sure! Take a seat" he said pointing to the chair infront of him while he sat in his chair Behind the desk.

"okay, so I recently got a offer to do a movie, and I was wondering, if I do it will it effect my job here?" She asked.

Vince looked at her and said "hmm, most likely, yes."

Jen groaned and said "how?"

Vince thought for a second and walked over and sat on the edge of the desk infront of her. Then he said "You would probably have to resign."

Jen opened her mouth wide and said "what! Why!"

"because Jen, you can't film a movie and work here at the same time. If you were to do the movie, you would have to take time off for the amount of time it will take to film, then come back when its over. That would probably take over a year to film, and I can't have the womans champion be gone for that long."

Jen crossed her arms and said "But that's not fair! A lot of other superstars do movies and work at the same time! Like Miz, or even John Cena! Randy Orton too!" She whined to Vince. this was like a conversation a father an daughter would have.

Vince sighed and said "Jen, thats different. None of them were champions at the time. And Randy just got done filming a movie, he had to take tome off."

Jen whined and said "but Vince please!"

he cut her off an said "Jen, im sorry but you can't do both. You either do the movie or this job. End of story."

Jen scuffed and said "fine!" She jumped out of her seat and stormed out of the office, slightly slamming the door. She stomped all the way to her and Johns room and stormed in. John was in there tieing his shoes. When she came in and slammed into the leather coach with a pissed off face.

John put on his hat and walked over to her. He sat next to her and said "prettyeyes, whats wrong?"

She sighed and layed down on the couch, laying her head on his lap. "Vince told me I have to take time off if I want to do the movie."

John looked at her confused and said "What movie babe? I never heard about this."

Jen closed her eyes and said "Oh yeah, I was gonna surprise you. Anyway, I got a call asking if I wanted to do a movie, but if I do it, I have to resign from this job. I really wanted to do the movie.." She rolled over so her stomach was on the couch and her face was in his lap.

he rubbed her head and said "do whatever you think is best for you babe."

"but I don't know what's best for me!" She exclaimed into his lap.

As he continued rubbing her head, the Miz threw the door open and was about to yell something, but stopped when he saw how Jen was positioned. He laughed nervously and said "oops, sorry man, you guys can continue whatever the hell you're doing.."

John laughed and Jen lifted herself, now normally sitting.

Mike laughed and said "let me do this again.." He backed out of the room and barged in again, now jumping up in the air and saying "PARTAY AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT!"

Jen giggled and got up and hugged him. Mike and Jen were good friends, almost like brother-sister. He could come off as a total asshole, but he really was an awesome person. ( No pun intended (; )

"we'll be there. You live at the same place right?" She said when they stopped hugging.

"yeah! you better be there Jenny, or ill be upset. Theres no party without you!"

As John slightly glared at Miz, Jen didn't pay attention and said "I know Mikey, it'll be fun."

They talked for a minute untill John got up and said "Jen, I think you should get changed. theres about an hour till the show" he wrapped his arms around her jealously and stared at Mike, making sure he saw him and Jen.

"okay, bye Mike, i'll call you after the show" they smiled and mike walked out, making his way to the next room to announce his party. Jen went and got changed while John watched Tv and made sure Mike didn't come back.

* * *

**Check out my new story " Life outside the Friend Zone " ! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

*Raw*

After thinking, Jen decided to confront Vickie again. That bitch needs to be taught a lesson. Jen wore one of John's "10 years strong" shirts that was tightly fitted for her an that cut off right above her belly button. First, she just wore it to get under Vickie and Dolph's skin, but it actually made her look pretty sexy because of the fitting. it was also cut at the neck so it revealed some of her cleavage. To kind of match John, she also wore jean booty shorts that made her ass look huge. she topped off the look with pink and black Adidas hightops. Her hair was curled with a little snooki poof.

Jen walked on her way to the curtain but was stopped when John saw her. He smiled and walked over to her, saying "had anyone ever told you.. You look awfully sexy in my gear?" He placed his hands on her bare hips and kissed her.

Jen placed her hands on his chest as they continued making out. When they heard someone clear their throat, they disconnected and looked over to Layla, who had her amrs crossed and she was tapping her foot with an eyebrow raised. She then said "I thought this was a pg- rated show. There is no need for two grown adults making out in public backstage. get a room for god sakes."

Jen tryed not to laugh, but she couldn't take Layla seriously with her british accent. It was too cute. she hugged Layla and told her that she would see her at the party. She then kissed John bye and walked to the curtian, ready to run out as a ball of energy. Her stitches were still there, but the gash was healing slowly. It was still able to be re opened, but whatever. Soon her music played and she ran out, stopping to blow a kiss to the crowd, then ran down and slid into the ring, smiling at the crowd. She grabbed a mic and began to speak.

"so, I just wanted to come out to make something clear." She paused and finished her sentence "Me and John are dating, and I seriously don't care what the hell Vickie has to say about It."

Jen began to circle in the ring as she spoke. "She can fire me or toture me as much as she wants, it's not going to force me to break down."

"For the last month, I've been through absolute hell dealing with Vickies crap. and im DONE with it. Vickie, I need you to come out here before I drag your ass out here."

About a minute of Jen waiting in the ring pasts, then Jen lost it. "Vickie, im serious. I know you're a little slow, but you need to get out here before I go and find you."

10 seconds later, Vickie came out and the crowd boo'd. Vickie attemped to speak many times, but the crowd kept interrupting her. Finally, Jen laughed and said "seriously guys, I need to hear the bull crap of a sentence she has to say. Just quiet down for one minute. Go on Vickie"

Vickie scuffed and said "Excuse me little girl, I don't know who your talking to that way. Im your boss! You can't just command me to come out here!"

Jen laughed unamused and said "Vickie, im not a little girl. Im 30. What is that, a fourth of your age?" As the crowd roared and Vickie but a hand on her chest with a disguested face, Jen smiled at commentary when he heard the men laughing and Jerry Lawler say "that burn was almost as hot as Jen is!"

Jen started to walk around as she continued. "And you dare call yourself a "boss"? Vickie, your an 80 year old cougar thats dating a guy with a greasy pot of spaghetti as hair. The closest thing you are to a boss is being 'bossy'. And I still have no idea what I did to you to deserve all of this hell!"

"You know what Jen, I could fire you right now for being so disrespectful! I've ne-"

Jen cut the woman off and yelled "fine Vickie! Fire me! I honestly don't give a damn, i'll just laugh my way out. But before you do anything, im requesting one thing from you..."

"I want a match with you. a steel cage match" Jen looked at her as she yelled no! no! No!

Jen shook her head and said "now Vickie, don't go all Daniel Bryan at me. It will be a fair match. You don't even have to pin me. I won't have any one interfere. Dolph can even stand ringside. I just want a fair match."

"Why should I!" Vickie repied, obviously not buying Jen's story.

Jen sighed and said "Because Vickie, I just went over this. Now just tell me you'll do the match or your womens champion will walk out, because of _you. _I don't think that your boss would want that.."

Vickie stomped her feet like a child and said "Fine! but under one condition." Vickie paused and then smiled evily. "If you beat Eve in a match, i'll fight you."

Jen smirked confidently and said "deal". They shook hands and walked backstage to prepare for Jen and Eves match. Jen walked to her room and talked to John.


	21. Chapter 21

"ready?" John said when she walked in. He handed her the Womens belt and kissed her cheek. Jen smiled and walked to Gorilla with John, where Eve was waiting. Eve actually wasn't such a bad person either, but she did have an attitude and she was cocky. But if you were on her good side, she was alright. Jen shook her hand an said "Goodluck"

Eve smiled and went out in the ring. Jen heard Josh Matthews announce "This is a champion vs champion match. If Jen wins, she will have a steel cage match with Vickie Guerrero! Welcome to the ring, Eve Torres!

After Eve did her thing, Josh Matthews announced Jen.

"next, being accompanied John Cena, is the WWE Womans Champion, Jen!" The crowd roared as Jen and John walked out hand in hand. Jen blew a kiss to the crowd and John twirled her before taking her hand and walking down to the ring with her. They looked so cute because they matched. When the got to the ring, Jen slid in and held up her belt as she stood on the top turnbuckle. She turned to and saw Vickie an Dolph sitting in chairs, watching the match.

Dolph looked at her outfit and smiled. Vickie saw when Jen smiled back and hit him while saying "dolph!" Dolph just ignored her and smiled at Jen. Jen just blew a kiss to him an turned back to John. John got up on the edge of the ring and took her belt. Before he jumped off, Jen grabbed his shirt and kiss him. They ended it with a soft peck and they smiled. John said "goodluck babe" before jumping down.

Jen turned around smiling and told the ref she was ready. When she saw Dolph pissed because of the kiss, she shook her head began the match. She immediatly put Eve in a head lock and slammed her in the corner. Jen just wanted to get the match over with. Finally after a series of kicks and slaps and hairpulling, Jen kicked Eve in the back of the head an knocked her down. She punned her and got a 3 count. As Josh announced the victory, Jen licked her dry lips and slid out the ring.

Jen walked over to Vickie and fixed her hair. "Lets go, I don't have much time." She said as she pointed at the boss. vickie angrily sneered and got up. As the cage lowered, Jen went over to John and hugged him.

"Goodjob, now just beat the shit out of Vickie." He said in her ear before pecking her lips.

Jen smiled and walked over to the entrance of the cage. She waited for Vickie to enter first. Vickie slowly approached the cage while looking at Jen. When she was about to walk in, she stopped. Jen looked at her and gestured for her to walk in. Vickie took a deep breath and made it look like she was going to walk in. Instead, she dodged for the ramp. Jen quickly caught her and threw into the cage. As Vickie ran to the corner, Jen walked in and held the door shut so the one of the refs could lock it. Once it was locked, Jen approached Vickie.

Vickie quickly took a mic and said "Listen Jen, im sorry! There isn't a need for this fight! Lets just call it a day and go get some rest!" She walked in the ring and to the center where Jen stood. Vickie held out a hand and Jen smiled like she was going to agree. Jen shrugged and shook her hand, but didn't let go.

Vickie continued smiling and said "okay Jen, you can let go."

Jen smiled and squeezed her hand and pulled Vickie into the corner. Vickie skammed her back into the turnbuckle and collapsed in the corner. Jen ran over and pulled a signature move from her bestfriend Kelly Kelly, the stinker. Jen shook her butt in Vickie's face and then kicked her in the gut. It felt so good to beat her up, all Jens anger was going to pretty much be let put in this match.

She pulled vickie up and backhanded her chest. as Vickie practically cried, Jen ran around the cage and got everyone pumped up. When she got to Dolph, she stuck out her butt to him and slapped it. She smirked when he silently groaned and she continued to pump up the crowd. After slapping an kicking Vickie some more, Jen decided to end the match by doing her signature faceplant into the mat and pinning her. She got up and walked out of the cage and over to John. He kissed her and walked backstage. When they got to the room, John had to get his knee checked, so Jen decided to get a shower in the locker room. She stripped down to a towel amd entered the shower room. She chose one and started to wash her hair. About 10 minutes into the shower, Johns theme song got stuck in her head. She began rapping it while she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair.

She yelled when the shower curtian opened wide and revealed a smirking John. "You know, you're a good rapper."

Jen qucikly took the curtain and sort of covered herself. She then shouted quietly "John! This is a public shower room! You can't just open my curtian like that!"

John laughed an began taking his clothes off. "Relax, theres no one here. They're all at the hotel getting ready for Miz's party."

Jen sighed and backed away from the curtain. When John was naked, he got in the shower and closed the curtain behind him. He pinned Jen's arms abover her head against the tile wall and said "prettyeyes, whats wrong?" Before kissiing down her neck.

"Nothing, im just thinking about that movie.."

John worked his way back up to her mouth and said "do whatever you want, babe. Don't pressure yourself so much." He pressed his body against hers and continued kissing down her body.

"I know, you're right. I just wont think about it so much." She replied, enjoying his attention towards her.

"I know I am. Now, stay still" he said while he knealed at the lower part of her body.

Jen look down confused and said "why? Whats wro-" her breath caught in a gasp as she felt a pleasent sensation?


End file.
